TAMJ: Reporting for Duty
by actgirl1992
Summary: The adventure comes to a close! After Micky and Jade start their senior year of high school, three strangers come into town that start threatening lives and going after the eight elemental amulets. Who is behind this evil plot? Will the dark forces take over the world, or will Jackie Chan and company finally be done with magic for good? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

When we last saw Jade Chan and Micky McStone, they had helped save the world from Tarakudo and his Oni generals and had prevented Shendu and his demon brethren from ruling the earth once again as well. Sheila McStone and her Ultimate Revenger allies were taken into captivity and extra precautions were taken in order to keep Agent Tag's crazy cousin behind bars. We now fast forward a few more months to the beginning of Micky and Jade's first day of senior year. The two teenagers are working part time as secret agents, dealing more with security than secret missions since no major villains have arisen. Though life seems normal at the moment, Micky and Jade have pledged to stay on the lookout for evil.

"This is it!" Micky exclaimed as she stood in front of Abraham Lincoln High School. "First day of senior year! Can you believe this is our last year of high school?"

"About time!" Jade replied, "I can't wait to be done so that we can be full time agents!"

"Yeah for reals" Micky said, "Nice that we don't have to go to college like the other kids! Big money saver."

"Yep! Alright, let's get going!" Jade said as the two walked through the front doors.

Somewhere in the East, a mysterious man was roaming around, staring evilly at a picture of two teenage girls.

"Enjoy life while it lasts, Micky and Jade" he said darkly, "Because once I take over the world, you'll be sorry" he added before laughing evilly.

Kaysha McPeek Rodriguez was at home working on some remixes when she heard a distant cry. She got up and walked to the cradle sitting in the living room and smiled.

"Hi handsome!" she exclaimed as she picked up her three month old son, Brayden, and gave him a kiss, putting him on her shoulder to calm him down. "Oh you're such a cute little boy, look just like your daddy! Come here with mommy and I'll teach you how to be a DJ like me and daddy" she teased. She sat back down at the kitchen table with her son when she heard a knock at the door. She got up, still gently rocking Brayden, and walked over to answer the door. When she opened it, one female and two middle-aged males stood in front of her.

"Hi! Can I help you guys?" Kaysha greeted kindly.

"Are you Kaysha Rodriguez?" the woman asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, why?" Kaysha asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Our employer is searching for a certain ancient artifact that he believes you know the location of. We were wondering if you would be kind enough to reveal the location for us." the woman replied.

Kaysha narrowed her eyes. "Ancient artifact..." she began to think to herself, "What's she talkin' about, I don't know any-oh no. The amulets! But how- answer myself later, I gotta get them out of here." Then out loud, she said firmly, "I'm sorry, I need to go now, have a nice day". She began to shut the door until the woman stopped it and chucked darkly.

"I see. Hmm well something tells me that you know what I'm alluding to. That's a beautiful baby boy you have there, Miss Rodriguez. I would hate to see him get hurt. So you might wanna think about talking with us again tomorrow. _Have a nice day_" the woman mocked at the end as the three strangers left.

Kaysha started shaking as she held her son close to her. "Oh my gosh..." she thought frightfully to herself.

DJ Fist was preparing to finish a submarine for Section 13 with MC Cobra and Strikemaster Ice when he heard his work cell phone call. "Section 13 Engineering, this is DJ" he answered.

"Hey DJ" Kaysha said on the other line.

"Hi babe, what's up!" DJ greeted enthusiastically, always happy to talk to his wife.

Kaysha started shaking more, which became prevalent in her voice. "I need you to come home now...please..." she said as her voice started to crack.

DJ's eyes grew wide and his heart started pounding with fear. "Kaysha, what's wrong?"

"Please...just come home..." Kaysha begged.

"Uh okay honey, I'll be right there" DJ answered before hanging up.

"Yo Fist! Ready to finish this thang up?" Strikemaster Ice called out to him.

DJ Fist walked over to his two best friends and looked at them with a worried look on his face.

"You alright, bro?" MC Cobra asked.

"I hope so. Kaysha just called me and wants me to come home...something's wrong, I can tell, but she wouldn't tell me what. Can you guys manage without me until I come back?" DJ answered.

"Oh man" Cobra replied, "Yeah go ahead! If CB comes by we'll tell 'em what's up. Hope everything's okay, bro."

"Thanks. And yeah me too" DJ said as he left.

Kaysha was sitting on the couch rocking Brayden as he slept when she heard the keys to the apartment unlock. DJ Fist walked in and quickly went to Kaysha's side.

"Hey babe" he greeted as he gently kissed Kaysha's lips and then his son's head. "What's going on?"

Kaysha took a deep breath as she looked at him with eyes full of fear. "Okay, so these three people came up to the door earlier and when I answered it, they asked if I was Kaysha Rodriguez. I said yes, and then this lady asked me if I would tell her the location of an ancient artifact. At first I didn't get what she was saying until something inside me thought about the amulets. I tried to kick them out but before they left the lady threatened to harm our son and said they'd be back tomorrow. I'm really scared DJ!" she ended as she started to shake again.

DJ was in shock for a moment and then got angry. "Well whoever they are, they're not gonna get the amulets if that's what they're looking for and they're definitely not gonna harm our son!"

"Do you really think the amulets are at risk again, babe?" Kaysha asked.

"Gosh I hope not, I'm not in the mood to deal with magic again, though I thought we were done with that. Come back to Section 13 with me" DJ Fist answered.

After school, Micky and Jade were sitting in the office that they shared, watching security cameras at the Bayview Mall while working on some homework.

"Gotta love homework on the first day of school" Micky said sarcastically.

"Tch, tell me about it, I can't wait till we're done with school forever!" Jade replied.

"Got that right! I-Kaysha!" Micky exclaimed as DJ, Kaysha, and Brayden approached their door.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Kaysha asked.

"We're good! Aww you brought baby Brayden!" Micky said excitedly as she and Jade ran over to admire DJ and Kaysha's little boy.

"He's sooooo cute!" Jade squealed, which made Kaysha smile a little.

"You girls up for a possible mystery to crack?" Kaysha asked the two.

Micky and Jade were surprised for a moment but became very attentive right away.

"Yeah um sure! What's up?" Micky asked.

Kaysha sighed. "Me and DJ think that the amulets are under attack again."


	2. Chapter 2

"You gotta be kidding!" Jade exclaimed, "Are you guys sure?"

"I think so" Kaysha replied, "I just have this really bad feeling about it."

"Did something happen, Kaysh?" Micky asked.

"Yeah" Kaysha answered, "These three people came to my door today when I was working and calming Brayden down and when I answered, this lady asked me if I was Kaysha Rodriguez. When I said yes, she asked me to tell her where an ancient artifact that I knew about was."

"And I bet she meant the amulets huh!" Micky said, "Cuz you don't know any other artifacts do ya?"

"Yeah nothin' besides the amulets, which is why I got suspicious!" Kaysha replied, "They couldn't possibly be talking about anything else. I tried to kick them out but they didn't leave without threatening to harm our baby and saying that they'd be back tomorrow. I'm totally freaked out, guys."

"Whoa, that's crazy!" Jade said.

"What's crazier is how does this lady know who you are, and how does she know that you know about the amulets?" Micky asked.

"That's what I was thinking" Kaysha said, "I really don't want a stalker. I've never even seen this lady before! I don't know what to do."

"Well for one thing I need to see if I can take work off tomorrow and be home with you" DJ Fist chimed in, "If something were to happen I wouldn't want you or the baby to get hurt."

"Or we can have someone else watch your house tomorrow and you guys can stay here!" Micky said, "I don't want anything to happen to you or Brayden either."

"That'd be really nice, actually" Kaysha replied, "I really don't wanna see those guys again."

"How are my favorite little agents doing today?!" the four heard a voice say. They turned around and saw Agent Tag standing at the door.

"Hey Uncle Tag!" Micky greeted. "We're okay."

"Hi Kaysha!" Tag exclaimed as he gave his other "niece" a hug. "My goodness, I think Brayden gets bigger every time I see him!" Kaysha smiled as she handed her sleeping son over to Tag so he can hold him.

"How's security looking at the mall, girls?" Tag asked as he started rocking Brayden.

"Fine, but right now we're dealing with a big crisis." Micky said with some despair.

Tag raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong, girls? Doesn't have to do with school, does it?"

Jade retold the story that Kaysha had told her and Micky so that Kaysha wouldn't have to recall the fear that she felt.

"My heavens!" Tag exclaimed. "Well what did you girls propose that we should do?'

"Well first I think that DJ, Kaysha, and Brayden should stay here for the night so that Kaysha and Brayden especially can stay safe." Micky answered, "If those three come back to their house, then I think an authority figure should be there and see what's going on."

"I like it, Micky Mick!" Tag replied, "I'll go, and I'll see if I can find someone to come with me. Another thing is that we need to get the moon and earth amulets out of your house Kaysh; if that's what the strangers are going after, then we need to bring them here for safety."

"Yeah I agree" Kaysha said, "We can't risk having them stolen! You remember what Micky told us about what would happen if our little trinkets ever fell into the wrong hands?"

"Exactly" DJ Fist added, "Hey Tag, if you need help I can do that. Tomorrow's schedule is pretty light so I'll see if I can get the day off and I'll talk to the guys. Wouldn't wanna bug anyone else on such a short notice."

"I'm fine with that! Since I'm second command around here and Captain Black is away doing business at Section 12 you have my permission!" Tag replied.

"Babe are you sure?" Kaysha asked worriedly.

"Yeah" DJ said, "I changed my mind, I'd like to be at home when those guys come back and I want you and our son to stay safe here. I don't wanna think about what could happen to you and the baby..."

"I understand" Kaysha interrupted as she put her hand on his arm gently.

"Very good then, DJ you and I will have to come up with a game plan!" Tag added.

Tag, DJ, Kaysha, and Brayden left the office while Micky and Jade looked at each other.

"Man, Jade, who do you think could be behind this?" Micky asked.

"I don't know! The demons are history and Sheila's behind bars. Unless Sheila made another break for it, then I have no idea" Jade replied.

"Well maybe we should call the prison she's being held at and make sure that's she still in captivity!" Micky said. "If we can rule her out...well then gosh that'd make things a lot harder then, wouldn't it? Meh I'll make a quick call anyways." she added as she picked up her phone.

DJ Fist and Kaysha walked to the engineering department before going home so that DJ could tell his posse what was going on.

"Yo DJ! Hey Kaysha!" MC Cobra greeted as he and Strikemaster Ice walked over to them. "Aww you brought the little nephew!"

"Hey B-Man" Ice said with a smile as he took Brayden from Kaysha for a moment, "What's up?"

"Everything okay, Kaysh?" Cobra asked his sister-in-law. "DJ told us something was goin' on."

Kaysha sighed. "I wish I could say yes, but I can't."

DJ filled his best friends in on the situation, which made them worried as well.

"Whoa...that's crazy yo!" Strikemaster Ice said, "Why can't this magic stuff be done for good? I've started liking life without it a lot more after D-Man and company was banished. Plus I'm married to Cass now so I don't need none of that no more. Just wanna live a normal life, ya know?"

"I hear ya, dude" DJ commented.

"Well hey bro, we'll be fine without ya tomorrow! Hope everything goes alright." Cobra said.

"Thanks man, me too" Fist replied.

Later on that evening, Kaysha finished packing everything she needed for herself and baby Brayden for the night and next day.

"I hope daddy and Uncle Tag can catch those bad guys, Brayden" Kaysha said as she finished buckling her son into his car seat. "But don't worry, mommy will make sure nothing happens to you." she added as she kissed his forehead gently.

Tag arrived to take Kaysha to Section 13 and also brought his things to spend the night.

"Thanks for letting me come over to help" Tag said to DJ and Kaysha.

"No, thank _you_" DJ Fist said, "With luck we'll get this thing over with quick. Here babe, take these with you" he added as he put the moon and earth amulets into Kaysha's diaper bag.

"Thanks love" Kaysha replied as she gave her husband a huge hug. "Be safe, ok? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will, sweetheart. I love you" DJ said as he kissed her lips and then kissed his son's head gently.

Kaysha and Brayden were safe and sound at Section 13 while DJ Fist and Tag were fast asleep at the apartment later that night. DJ Fist woke up from a dead sleep to the sound of footsteps in the house.

"What's that?" he thought to himself as he slowly rolled out of bed and turned on the light to get dressed. He walked out to the hallway while still putting his shirt on when he met up with Tag.

"You heard it too?" he asked Tag.

"Yes. It sounds like it's in the living room." Tag answered as the two started walking down the stairs slowly and quietly with flashlights. DJ Fist made it down the stairs first.

"I hope it's nothing so that I can go back to bed, I-" Tag started thinking to himself until a loud shot was heard along with the sound of DJ Fist groaning in pain.

"DJ!" Tag thought worriedly as he ran down the stairs. He gasped in horror when he saw three people standing in the living room, with a female holding a handgun, and DJ Fist holding his arm, which was bleeding profusely. "My heavens!"

The female, who had been startled, aimed her gun at Tag's chest, with her eyes glaring at him evilly. "Tell us where it is, or you'll be next."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you, and what are you here for?" Tag demanded, though he somewhat knew the answer based off of Kaysha's previous information.

"Hah! Now why would we tell you who we are?" the lady mocked, "But we are here for the moon amulet. Now where is it? And where's Kaysha and the baby?"

"Not here! But I will gladly show you the way to prison!" Tag growled as he made his way towards her and grabbed her. The lady got angry and kicked him hard in an uncomfortable spot, which made him let go of her. She tried shooting him but missed. Tag attacked her again, kicking the handgun out of hand and wrestling her on the ground in an attempt to arrest her. The two men who were with the female, who had escaped, ran back to her.

"Hey the moon amulet's not here, the seeking device says so" one of the guys said.

"Hah told you!" Tag mocked as he grabbed his opponent tighter.

The lady managed to force herself out of Tag's arm. "Hmph well this isn't the end! The world _will _be ours!" she growled as she used magic to cause her and the two men to disappear.

"Blast!" Tag exclaimed, upset that they got away. He then noticed DJ Fist still lying on the ground in pain from being shot. "Don't worry DJ, we'll get you some help" he added as he dialed 911 on his phone.

The next morning, as Kaysha was feeding baby Brayden, she dialed DJ's phone. She was surprised that he didn't answer so after leaving a voice mail, she dialed Tag's number.

"Hello Kaysha dear" Tag answered.

"Hey Tag!" Kaysha greeted enthusiastically, "Did you and my DJ sleep okay?"

Tag sighed heavily, upset about breaking bad news to her. "Unfortunately, no. Those three people you talked about assaulted your place in the middle of night and were most certainly demanding the moon amulet. I managed to fight the woman off but they escaped before I could catch them when they realized the amulet wasn't present. I'm actually at the hospital right now. DJ's been shot."

Kaysha's eyes got wide and she starting shaking. "No..." she gasped in almost a whisper, "But why...I...I'll be...right there." When she hung up, her eyes welled up instantly.

"Please God, let DJ be okay" she silently prayed as she packed her things and went to seek a ride from one of her brother-in-laws with Brayden secured tightly in her arms.

"So I think we should paint this thang with these colors, and-yo, Kaysha!" MC Cobra started to tell Strikemaster Ice before seeing Kaysha at the door of their submarine workspace.

"Hey girl! How's you and the little man doin'?" Ice asked as he came over towards her with Cobra.

Kaysha looked away for a moment in sadness.

Cobra frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kaysha bit her lip to try not to cry. "It's DJ...he's...he got shot."

Cobra and Ice gasped.

"What?! Yo that's messed up!" Ice growled. "Nobody messes with _my_ posse and gets away with it!"

"For reals! What happened?" Cobra asked.

Kaysha sighed. "Tag told me this morning that those three people you guys heard about attacked the house overnight and that DJ was shot. Tag is fine, and he tried to arrest those guys but they escaped before he could make a move, especially when they found out that the amulet wasn't at the house. And I thought they said they would be coming back _today_."

"I guess the middle of the night is still considered today" Ice replied, "But that's still whack, yo! You need a ride to the hospital?"

"Please" Kaysha said.

DJ Fist was lying in the hospital bed asleep from being on heavy pain meds. Tag was sitting in a chair in the room finishing some business calls when Kaysha, Brayden, and Strikemaster Ice arrived.

"DJ!" Kaysha gasped as she quickly ran over to DJ's side and hugged him.

"Hey thanks for bringin' Kaysha here" Tag told Ice.

"Ain't no thang" Ice replied as he held Brayden, "Yo so what are we gonna do about this whole amulet business?"

Tag sighed. "Gosh I don't know, I'm mad that I wasn't able to capture those three strangers. It'd be helpful to know who's behind all this."

"You don't think it's yo crackhead cuz, do ya?" Ice asked.

Tag laughed a little at the phrase "crackhead cuz". "Thankfully no, Micky called the prison she's being held at yesterday and security said she's behind bars and she hasn't been very conscious lately because of an illness. All I know is that someone is after the amulets and we have to protect them."

"But I thought we were the only ones who knew about us being the elemental amulets besides the demons?" Kaysha chimed in.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Kaysha dear. Unless- no, there's no way the demons are out and about. Unless they've found a way to communicate with someone in our realm...ugh this is quite the mystery!" Tag sighed.

"I know. What are we gonna do about the amulets? We gotta hide them!" Kaysha asked.

"Indeed. I'll ask Micky and Jade what they think when they come home from school, they're good at coming up with brilliant ideas" Tag replied.

"Whoa. So those guys attacked last night?!" Micky asked when Tag told her and Jade what happened to him and DJ after the girls were done with school.

"Early this morning technically" Tag said, "But yes. And they specifically asked for the moon amulet so I know for sure that someone wants them for a bigger reason. What do you girls suggest we should do?"

Micky and Jade looked at each other and thought deeply.

"Hmm...this is a tough one!" Jade said, "I mean I was thinking that we should bring all the amulets here to Section 13 for safety but gosh that could be risky."

"True but that's actually a good idea until we figure out what to do." Micky replied, "I know security has sucked in the past but Section 13 is still a _secret_ organization. Plus can't Uncle or My-Yung cast a spell to make sure dark forces can't enter if the bad guys ever found Section 13?"

"Hey yeah!" Jade exclaimed, "Worked for a while when we were searching for the Oni masks a long time ago. Kept Tarakudo out."

"Girls I think that's brilliant!" Tag added, "I knew I could count on you!"

Micky and Jade smiled. "I'll call Uncle and see if he's up for a visit" Jade said, "He and My-Yung hang out a lot so I'm sure we'll see her."

Back at the hospital, Kaysha was sitting by DJ Fist's bedside, hoping he would wake up soon. He had gone into a coma because of profuse blood loss but he was starting to show signs of improvement. Kaysha was beginning to dose off until she noticed DJ moving around a little bit.

"DJ!" she thought to herself. She started to smile more when DJ's eyes started to open and he broke away from his coma.

"Mmmmm...mmm... hey baby" DJ Fist managed to say after he woke up completely and noticed Kaysha leaning over him.

"Hey honey" Kaysha exclaimed as she hugged her husband tight, being careful of his arm, and leaned towards his face so that they could kiss each others' lips. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm yeah, just tired and...man my arm really hurts." DJ Fist replied weakly. "Wh...where am I?"

"In the hospital. Those bad guys I told you about raided the house and the lady shot your arm. They really _were_ after the amulet!" Kaysha answered.

"Oh man." DJ said, "Good thing we got them out of the house. Is Tag okay? And hey, where's our baby?" he added as he looked around for his young son.

"Tag's fine, and Cobra and Charmaine are watching Brayden since I didn't know how long you'd be here" Kaysha replied.

"Oh okay" DJ said, "Oh hey, how come you said _amulet_ and not _amulets_? They weren't looking for our two?"

Kaysha thought deeply for a moment. "You know what, that's a really good question, I didn't think about that. Tag said they specifically asked for the moon amulet. That's somethin' to keep in mind."

The three people who had attacked DJ and Kaysha's apartment were roaming the streets of San Francisco.

"So what did your uncle and aunt say about the moon amulet?" one of the guys, Adam, asked the group leader, Min, who was a middle aged Chinese female.

"That they are displeased with our failure but to keep trying to find it. At the same time, they have located the sky amulet and wish for us to retrieve it" Min replied. The three were walking around until they bumped into an older teenager with ruddy brown hair and circular glasses.

"Hey, watch it!" Larry cried out angrily, "I'm trying to think of a plot of revenge here!"

Adam and the other guy, Jake, were about to attack him until Min stopped them.

"Hold on boys" Min said mischievously, "I'm getting a good vibration here". She then walked up to Larry. "Sorry about that. A plot of revenge, you say? Against who, may I ask?"

Larry was surprised that this stranger expressed interest in his personal life but proceeded. "See, there's this dorky pimply blonde guy named Strikemaster Ice who stole away the woman of my dreams and I found out that they got married a few months ago! I don't care; I want to get him back and take Cassie for myself!"

Min rolled her eyes at the teen's drama but had an idea that she thought would work to her advantage. She grinned evilly at Larry. "Well, what do you know? We are in search for this _Strikemaster Ice_ as well. We could use some extra help. Why don't you join our cause to take over the world? We can help you get your revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

Ding! The door to Uncle's Rare Finds chimed as Micky and Jade walked in.

"Whoa, Unc's added on more antiques since last time!" Jade exclaimed as she looked around the shop.

"Hello Jade, hello Micky!" Tohru greeted as he came out of the kitchen.

"Hey T!" Jade said as she ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hello girls!" Jackie added with a smile as he and Viper walked out of the kitchen as well.

"Hi guys!" Micky replied, "Where's Uncle and My-Yung?"

Jackie chuckled. "Reading spell books together, what else?"

"Well good cuz we're having a crisis and we need some of their magic" Micky said.

Jackie tilted his head in confusion. "Crisis?"

Jade nodded. "Follow us."

The five walked into the back room where Uncle and My-Yung were.

"Hi Uncle, hi My-Yung!" Micky greeted.

"Hi young ones!" My-Yung replied enthusiastically.

"Still liking America, My-Yung?" Micky asked.

"Oh yes! Many nice people here, but none nicer than Jie" My-Yung said with a smile, which made Uncle flush slightly.

"That's great! So listen, we're having a big crisis, and it involves the amulets" Micky said as the mood quickly changed.

Jackie, Viper, Tohru, Uncle, and My-Yung gasped.

"Aiyaaaaaah!" Uncle cried.

"What kind of crisis, kid?" Viper asked.

"See, yesterday some strangers came to Kaysha's house and asked for the amulet and she was able to get rid of them. But early today those same people raided the house when DJ and Tag were there. Kaysha and baby Brayden stayed at Section 13 cuz the bad guys threatened to hurt their son. DJ got shot, but Tag was able to hold them until they ran away." Jade took a big breath after saying so much in a short amount of time.

"Oh no!" Jackie exclaimed, "Is DJ okay?"

"Yeah he'll be fine, Kaysha told me that he's just gonna be in the hospital for a while" Micky replied. "Kaysha took the moon and earth amulets with her to Section 13 before it happened so they're in safe keeping. What I don't get though is that the bad guys were looking for the moon amulet specifically but why weren't they interested in the earth amulet?"

"Perhaps they didn't know about it" Tohru answered, "It sounds like they used a locator spell specific to that amulet."

"I didn't think of that!" Jade said, "But these guys are after the amulets for some reason, and I don't know why. Uncle, we need a spell to keep dark forces out of Section 13 until we figure out what to do with the amulets!"

"That Uncle can do!" Uncle said, "Until we identify purpose of thievery, we must protect amulets at all costs! Not a single one can fall into evil hands! My-Yung, Tohru, please assist me!" he added as he started looking through his spell books.

"Yes, Sensei" Tohru said.

"What do you think we should do, Uncle Jackie?" Jade asked her uncle.

Jackie sighed. "I'm not sure yet, but it would be a good idea to collect all eight amulets and take them to Section 13 for safe keeping. If the dark forces cannot enter, all will be well. Perhaps you should notify the others in the morning."

Later that night, Strikemaster Ice woke from a dead sleep to the sound of footsteps approaching his room.

"Whoa, what was that?" he thought. He got out of bed slowly so that Cassie wouldn't wake up and quickly put on some shorts. He used his phone as a flashlight and quietly opened the door and walked into the hallway. Before he could turn on the hall light, he felt something hard hit the side of his head and he instantly collapsed. Min grinned evilly as Jake hoisted him carelessly over his shoulders.

"We couldn't find the amulet" Adam whispered as he and Larry came back to the other two. "The seeking device shows that it's here but we tore the place apart and found nothing."

"Does the device show that it's in the bedroom?" Min whispered back.

Adam held up the device and noticed that it didn't glow. "Nope."

Min growled. "Dang it. Well no worries, we'll go to our hiding place and when this boy wakes up, we'll threaten him to tell us. And we'll warn a particular person while we're at it" she added as she wrote a note on their way out of the apartment.

Ring ring! Cassie heard her phone ring as she was waking up the next morning. She rolled over to her side dresser and picked up her phone. MC Cobra was calling.

"Hey Cobra, what's up?" she answered groggily.

"Yo Cass, sorry to wake you up" Cobra said, "But I wanted to see if Ice was there. He's 30 minutes late and he didn't answer my call."

"What? That's not like him, he always leaves before I wake up" Cassie replied. "I'll check the living room." She rolled out of bed and walked out of her room. When she came to the living room, she gasped in horror. The entire living room was trashed, with couch pillows thrown everywhere, movies and games scattered across the floor, and her wedding pictures off the walls.

"Cass? You there?" Cobra asked.

Cassie walked to the kitchen counter and became lightheaded when she picked up a note.

"Surrender the location of the sky amulet or your husband will die" the note said darkly.

"Oh...my..." Cassie choked before passing out on the floor. Cobra heard the thump and became concerned. "Cassie? Cassie?!"


	5. Chapter 5

MC Cobra was worried about Cassie's sudden collapse. "Yo I gotta find out what's up" he thought to himself as he dialed Charmaine's phone number.

"Hey babe!" Charmaine answered.

"Hey cutie" Cobra replied, "Uh you busy at work?"

"Not really, I have a few hours before my next client shows up. Why?"

"Well uh, I called Cass this morning to see where Ice was cuz he never showed up and when she was checking the hizzouse, she just passed out out of nowhere!"

Charmaine gasped. "Oh no! I need to go over there and see what's up!"

"Exactly what I was about to ask, babe" Cobra replied. "I hope everything's okay, but something tells me it ain't."

After getting permission to leave for a family emergency, Charmaine rushed over to Ice and Cassie's apartment. When she used a spare key to get in, she gasped. The living room was a mess and Cassie was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" Charmaine cried, "What happened?!" She ran over to Cassie and bent down by her side, being careful not to irritate her pregnant belly. "Cass? Cass can you hear me?" she asked her younger sister as she gently shook her. Cassie began to moan and roll around a little, which made Charmaine breathe with relief. When Cassie opened her eyes, she noticed that Charmaine was hovering over her.

"Mmm hey Char, what are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

"Cobra told me that you passed out when you were talking to him on the phone so I came over to make sure you were okay. What happened?!" Charmaine replied.

Cassie suddenly remembered what was going on and randomly burst into tears as she handed Charmaine the note she had found.

"Oh my gosh" Charmaine said fearfully, "Those bad guys kidnapped Ice and are using him as a ransom for the sky amulet. This is bad."

"I didn't even see it coming" Cassie sobbed, "I couldn't help him or nothin! I can't lose him, Charmaine! I just can't!"

Charmaine hugged her younger sister close to help comfort her. "Don't worry, Cass, you're not gonna lose Ice. We need to get Tag over here."

"Section 13, this is Taggart McStone" Agent Tag said as he answered his phone.

"Tag, it's Charmaine" Charmaine replied.

"Hi hon! What's up?" Tag asked.

Charmaine sighed heavily. "I need you over here pronto. Ice has been kidnapped and Cassie is devastated."

Tag gasped. "My heavens! Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be right there!"

As Tag was leaving, MC Cobra randomly approached him.

"Yo what's the big rush, T Man?" Cobra asked.

"It's Ice" Tag said, "Those mystery villains kidnapped him. I'm going over to his apartment to investigate. I'd like for you to come too for help, you can take the day off."

"What?! First Fist got hurt now Ice got kidnapped? Man that is so whack!" Cobra said angrily, "You bet I'll come along."

Ding dong! Charmaine answered the door. "Hey baby" she greeted her husband by kissing his lips briefly. She then gave Tag a hug.

"Hi darlin'" Tag replied, "Cassie, come her hon." as he went over to sit by Cassie on the couch and hugged her close in an effort to comfort her.

"Yo this place got messed up!" Cobra exclaimed as he observed the messy living room.

"Gosh I know, I'm gonna start clean up soon, though I'm feeling a bit tired" Charmaine replied as she rubbed her round belly. "We gotta find out who's behind this. Most importantly we gotta hide all the amulets!"

"I agree, dear" Tag said, "I'm still kicking myself for failing to capture those three. But I'll notify the police to be on the lookout. After school I'll have Micky and Jade come over and we'll come up with a plan."

"Man why do we always get the most homework in English?!" Micky complained after school.

"Tch, probably cuz they want us to know the language" Jade teased.

Micky laughed. "Chyeah I guess! Hey I got a text from Tag!" she added as she opened up a text on her phone. "He says that he needs us at Cassie's house, pronto. It's urgent. Whoa. Gosh I hope everything's okay!"

"No kidding!" Jade said.

Charmaine answered the door again when Micky and Jade arrived at the apartment.

"Hey Charmaine!" Micky greeted. "Hey Cass, are you okay?" she asked when she saw Cassie on the couch looking obviously upset. Cassie broke out into a fresh set of tears.

Tag sighed, feeling bad for his "niece". "Ice was kidnapped, girls" he said as he retold the entire situation.

"Oh no!" Micky cried. "Man this is really gettin' serious, guys."

"Yeah I know" Jade said, "We gotta collect all eight amulets pronto and bring them to Section 13. Uncle's already cast the good chi spell so they'll be safe."

"Indeed!" Tag exclaimed, "Cassie dear, where's the sky and mountain amulets?"

Cassie wiped her puffy red eyes and slowly got up and opened the door to her pantry. There was a small button on the side of the wall. She pushed it and out popped a drawer with the two amulets inside.

"Whoa! That is mondo coolio!" Jade exclaimed, which managed to make Cassie smile a little.

"Thanks. Ice made it. It's an epic hiding spot but I'd rather have them at Section 13."

"This might be a lot to ask, but it might be better for all us elemental humans to stay at Section 13 until this whole thing is over with" Micky said to Cassie, Cobra, and Charmaine.

"I really like that idea" Charmaine replied, "That way we and the amulets can for sure be safe!"

"Chyeah I'm with ya" MC Cobra added, "Heh I'll never have an excuse to be late for work" he teased, which made everyone smile.

Jade's phone started ringing randomly and she stepped aside for a moment to answer it.

"This is Jade Chan" she answered when she didn't recognize the number.

"Jade, this is Lawrence's mother" the lady on the other line said, "Have you seen my Lawrence? He's not here, none of his friends know where he is, and he hasn't answered his phone. I'm very worried about him."

"Oh man" Jade replied, "Well uh I haven't seen him but I have some time to fill out a report and then I'll send it out to the cops."

"Excellent!" Tag said as Micky finished proposing her idea, "I'll be more than happy to make accommodations. I'll notify DJ and Kaysha about the game plan."

"Awesome!" Micky said. She then walked over to Cassie and put her hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Cass. I'll talk to Uncle and My-Yung about location spells and we'll find Ice and rescue him."

Strikemaster Ice was slowly coming out of unconsciousness from his hit earlier in the day. When he opened his eyes and started seeing clearly, he looked around with confusion.

"Yo...wh...where am I? What happened? And...yo where's my shirt at?" he asked himself as he looked down at his bare chest, forgetting what had happened prior to being kidnapped.

"Ah. It seems that our enemy has finally awoken" Min said as she and her three henchman approached a small room in the Helm's Fish Hennery where they had locked up Ice.

"Yo, who are you guys?" Ice asked. He suddenly became angry when he recognized Larry. "You! Yo not you again, fool!"

Min grinned evilly. "Ah, you have confirmed that the two of you are acquainted. Now, surrender the location."

"Location of _what_, yo?" Ice scoffed.

"The sky amulet, you simpleton!" Min yelled. "It's in your residence somewhere, our seeking device indicated it. Now where did you hide it?"

"Wait a sec, I know who ya'll are!" Ice exclaimed, "You's those guys who Kaysha was talking about huh? What are you with 'em for, mama's boy?" he taunted to Larry.

"Hey watch your tongue!" Larry said angrily, "You know what you did to me. Stealing my Cassie away from me!"

Ice rolled his eyes in disbelief. "What do you mean _your _Cassie?! Cass was mine all along, she never liked you! She thought you were a bimbo, and so do I! Why don't you get over it and go find yo 'self a real life!"

Larry became angrier. "You're not good enough for Cassie! You're nothing but a pimply blonde freak! I'm a more real man than you'll ever be!"

Ice burst out laughing. "_You_?! A more _real man_?! Yo you're foolin', right?! At least I don't live in my mom's basement! You just jealous cuz I'm Cass' man and you ain't! Get over it loser!"

Larry blew his top. Min came towards Ice angrily. "Enough! Where's the amulet?"

"Yo I ain't ever tellin' you!" Ice refused, knowing what could happen if the amulets ever fell into evil hands.

Min pulled out an electric sword and aimed it at Ice. "Okay then, guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Tell me where the sky amulet is, or else you're history and Larry will take Cassie for himself."

Strikemaster Ice instantly shrank back fearfully. He tried to improv a way to escape and save both the amulet and his Cassie but his mind went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Strikemaster Ice stared dumbfounded at the electric sword that was only inches away from his throat. "C'mon Drew, think! What am I gonna do?" he thought to himself. Escaping was difficult to do, and not only did Ice not wanna die but even more he didn't want that punk teenager Larry stealing his Cassie. But the amulet! Maybe he could find a way to warn the others...

"A'ight yo, I'll talk" Ice finally said out loud after making up his mind about what he wanted to do. Min grinned evilly and stepped back."Good. I was hoping you would say that!"

Ice bit his lip, hating what he was about to say. "A'ight. So in my hizzouse, in the pantry near the kitchen, there's a lil red button on the left side. Push it and the amulet will be in there."

"Ah, wonderful. Many thanks for the fine description, _Strikemaster Ice_" Min said with satisfaction.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I only said it to save mah self and my Cassie. So, uh, peace out" Ice replied as he got up and started to walk away. Jake and Adam blocked his path.

"Now who said you were going anywhere?" Min asked darkly. "I'll keep my word at not killing you since you revealed the amulet location to us, but Larry here still wants to knock you out of existence."

"Yo I'd love to see you try, ugly" Ice said angrily as he looked at Larry and got into fighting position, "There ain't no way Cassie would ever want _you_!"

Min smiled evilly. "Oh I'll act on his behalf" she said as she started chanting a spell in Chinese. Before Ice could attack, he popped out of existence instantly.

"Whoa...uh, where did he go, boss?" Adam asked, amazed at what just happened.

"Banished him to a desolate island in the very south Atlantic near the South Pole." Min replied, "He'll have no chance of surviving. Now, let's get the amulet and send it off to my dear uncle and aunt. They'll be satisfied!"

"And I will go and take Cassie for myself!" Larry added, happy that his "competition" was gone.

Cassie was sitting at her house alone later that night, packing things to bring to her temporary home at Section 13. Everyone else went to Section 13 to file reports to the police in search for Larry and the mysterious strangers.

"Man I hope my Ice is okay" Cassie thought worriedly to herself, "I can't stand the fact that he's not here with me!" She then heard a loud knock on the door, which alarmed her. She went to answer it, hoping it would be a family member or someone from Section 13. When she opened the door, she quickly got pushed aside by Min, Jake, and Adam.

"Hey! Excuse me, who the hizzle are you guys?!" Cassie yelled.

"Hey doll face" Larry said. Cassie turned around and got angry.

"You! Not you, fool!" she yelled more, "What are you doing here?! Who are those guys?!"

"Oh I see you're packing up around here" Larry said as he looked at Cassie's bags, "Good timing since you'll be moving in with me."

Cassie stared at him dumbfounded, stunned at what he just said. "Creeper boy with the stupid glasses say WHAT?!"

Larry grinned. "Well yeah, I'm your new husband!" he said as he got uncomfortably close to her.

Cassie grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "What do you mean, _new husband_?! You're with those guys who were messin' with Kaysha, huh?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ICE?!"

Larry smiled sheepishly. "Well,_ I_ didn't do anything per se, but he's gone."

Cassie stared at him with fire blazing in her eyes. "Gone where?! You better tell me what you did to him, you bimbo!"

"He's gone forever, blondie!" Min said as she walked towards the door with the sky and mountain elements in hand, "And your man didn't tell us that you had _two_ amulets here! What a bonus! So uh, have a nice day!" she mocked. "Larry will be back for you."

Cassie felt like someone stabbed her hard in the heart. Her body froze and she started to shake. She knew that she should be going for the amulets but the words "He's gone forever" made her mind go completely blank. The four villains walked out the door, laughing evilly at how easy it was to grab the amulets.

"He...he...he..." Cassie gasped as she started hyperventilating. She could not believe that her Ice was killed. Her face started turning blue and her world went black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Back at Section 13, Uncle, My-Yung, Tohru, Jackie, Viper, and the other elemental humans had gathered to help Micky and Jade figure out how to capture the villains.

"Okay, so we've got six of the amulets here now, we just need Cassie to bring the other two! Man and we need to get something that belongs to Ice so that Uncle can perform a locator spell" Micky said.

"I still can't believe Ice got kidnapped, this is crazy" DJ Fist said. My-Yung had come to the hospital earlier that day and cured with the same healing potion that once cured Charmaine and MC Cobra. "I hope he's okay."

"I know" Jackie replied, "Just when I think magic is over, something else just _had_ to show up!"

Kaysha felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She handed Brayden to Fist to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Kaysha?" a lady on the other line asked.

"Yes it is, how can I help you?" Kaysha said, a bit suspicious about who was calling considering what had happened to her a few days prior.

"This is Joella, Cassie's neighbor" Joella answered, "I'm at the hospital right now with Cassie. I went over to return a book I was borrowing and noticed that the door to her apartment was open. I was worried so I went inside and saw her lying on the floor unconscious and not breathing. I called the paramedics and went to the hospital with them. She woke up after getting some oxygen and she started going hysteric. I hate to break the bad news, but come to find out, Ice is dead."

Kaysha felt a cold chill go through her body. She could not believe what she had just heard. "Oh...my...uh...I...I'll be right there" she stuttered as she hung up. Kaysha stared into space, and the tears in her eyes formed quickly.

"Kaysha? Baby what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" DJ Fist asked, worried about what his wife had been told.

Kaysha was silent.

"Kaysh? Come on, talk to us! What is it?" Charmaine asked.

Kaysha, after a long moment of silence, finally turned towards to group with a very sad face. "I...Cassie...in the hospital...Ice...Ice is dead!" she stuttered before crying.

The Section 13 crew felt the wind knocked out of them, being in complete shock about the tragic news.

"No...Ice..." MC Cobra said as hot tears formed in his eyes.

Down in a desolate island near the South Pole, Strikemaster Ice looked around and saw nothing but wilderness. The temperatures were cold and biting, and the goosebumps had consumed the large amount of bare skin that was exposed.

"Yo, where am I?" Ice asked, terrified about being cast into the middle of nowhere. "Man that stupid idiot Larry wasn't kidding about wanting to take my Cassie! If he did anything to her...I swear I'll kill him. But first I gotta find out where I am and how the hizzle I'm gonna get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

The Section 13 crew made their way to the hospital, shocked and devastated at the news of Ice being killed. When they arrived, they let the nurses know that they were family and close friends coming to visit. When they entered the room, they saw two doctors evaluating tests that they conducted on Cassie, who was staring blankly into space, not moving or saying a word.

"Hi there! I'm Dr. Dennis Furr" the male doctor greeted kindly, "And this is Dr. Amy Hays." he added as he pointed towards a female doctor studying a blood test.

"Hi. Thanks for taking care of Cassie. How is she?" Kaysha said, trying to be as friendly as possible in the midst of distress.

Dr. Furr sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid. Poor thing. Dr. Hays is studying a blood test we just conducted. Cassandra is in a deep depression. She's refused to eat or drink anything once she became conscious and stopped hysteria, and she's tried committing suicide through drug overdose, which we were fortunate enough to catch before anything happened. I'm very concerned. about her and her health. When she does say anything, she talks about wanting to die."

Charmaine and Kaysha instantly got teary eyed. Losing a brother-in-law was hard enough, but seeing their usually energetic and sassy sister like this was even more painful.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jackie asked, worried about Cassie as well.

"We intend to keep her here until her physical and mental health improve, but the best thing you all can do for her right now is to just be here for her." the doctor replied gently. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Hi, Joella" Charmaine greeted Cassie's neighbor as Dr. Furr went to assist Dr. Hays.

"Hi everyone" Joella replied, "I'm Cassie's neighbor, Joella. I'm very sorry about your loss, you all are in my prayers."

"Thank you for helping out" Kaysha said, "Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"Well" Joella began, "It was hard to make out but Cassie did tell us what happened through her hysteria. Apparently some bad people came to her apartment and took these amulet things away from her. She kept talking about some boy named Larry and how she was gonna kill him for killing her Ice. It's been quite an emotional day, I'm afraid."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Wait...did you say Larry?" Micky asked.

"Yes I did" Joella replied. "Why?"

Micky looked at Jade. "Jade...you don't think...?"

"It couldn't be!" Jade exclaimed.

"What are you girls thinking?" Jackie asked.

Jade, after thinking deeply for a moment, turned to Jackie. "You remember my friend Larry?"

"The kid who absorbed the earth demon chi a while ago and pretended that he was Super Moose and wrote a comic book series about the two of you?" Jackie asked.

"So that's who that dude was! Man I remember that mama's boy, he was annoying" MC Cobra said randomly. DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

"Yeah him! See, he got jealous once because he was real crazy in love with Cassie but she and Ice were super close and Cassie wasn't interested in him. I remember Ice and Larry got into a fight over her and Larry said he would get reveng- wait a sec!" Jade exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, "_That_'s why me and Larry haven't hung out in a while and why he hasn't talked to me lately! He's been busy planning revenge! Man why didn't I notice that before! He must be one of those mystery bad guys! Geez I can't believe Larry would be like this, it's so not like him!"

"Whoa. He must have recently joined them cuz I remember what he looks like and I didn't see him the first time around" Kaysha said.

"I am surprised such a nice boy could turn evil like that without us even being warned" Jackie exclaimed. "But how did he join forces with our mystery enemies."

"Who knows, but those guys obviously used his help so he can get revenge and the bad guys could get what they were looking for: the amulets" Micky replied.

"And as we've seen before, jealously can consume even the nicest of people. It's certainly a dangerous thing" Tag added.

"Hotchaaaaaaa!" Uncle exclaimed. Everyone turned around and noticed that Uncle and My-Yung had just finished performing a spell.

"Cassie's husband is not dead!" My-Yung said happily.

Cassie, out of the blue, snapped out of her coma of distress and became fully attentive at that statement. "He's isn't?! Oh my gosh where is he!" she exclaimed as she hopped out of her hospital bed.

The doctors, who were confused about what was going on, and the Section 13 crew were surprised at Cassie's sudden mood change and My-Yung's relieving news.

"Yo he really is alive!" MC Cobra cried happily as he looked at a hologram that appeared out of Uncle's small cauldron. DJ Fist smiled big as well. Both were hit hard by the news of losing Ice, since the three of them were extremely close.

"The South Shetland Islands, near Antarctica!" Jackie exclaimed, using his geography knowledge.

"Man I can't believe he's still surviving, it's gotta be like a zillion degrees below zero down there!" Micky said.

"Oh my gosh! Ice is alive!" Cassie cried when she saw the hologram. "Oh my Ice!"

"Why would those guys banish Ice instead of hold him captive?" Viper asked.

"Probably so Larry could "marry" Cassie like he fantasized doing" Micky said, "What a little brat for scaring us all to death and making us believe Ice is dead when he isn't! Stupid men sometimes."

"I imagine that Ice was taken captive to reveal the location of the amulets and he did so in order to save himself and Cassie. It's a wonder that they truly didn't take his life" Tag added.

"We must rescue him! Uncle, how did you do that spell?!" Jackie asked.

"Used locator spell along with magic video game toy that Ice left at shop not too long ago" Uncle replied nonchalantly.

"Hey I wonder if that will work for finding Larry!" Jade said, "Gosh breaking the news to his mom is gonna be hard but if we can get something that belongs to him, we can use it in the locator spell and find the other guys who took the amulets!"

"We can also use the same spells to find the amulets that we used before!" Micky added, "We still got the magic scroll!"

"I like the thinking, kiddos!" Tag praised. "Alright gang, what should we do?"

"Well here's what I think" Micky began, "We should definitely split up. Half of us should stay here and try to find Larry and the others and the missing amulets while the other half go to the Islands and rescue Ice. Uncle and My-Yung should split too or Tohru so that we each have a chi wizard to help us out. Me and Jade will stay here and help find the bad guys."

"I think that's a fantastic idea! And well done for thinking about your academic duties, Micky dear" Tag teased. "What do you all wish to do?" he added in reference to the others.

"I will go to the Islands" Jackie said, "I know my geography and I've been in freezing cold conditions many times before."

"I will go too!" Tohru volunteered.

"This is great!" Jade said, "Here's what we can do: Jackie, Viper, Tohru, Uncle, Cobra, and Charmaine: ya'll can go to Antarctica. I'll call up the Enforcers and fill them in and see if they can help somehow. And when Lydia and Valmont come back from England tomorrow, I'll touch base with them. Rest of us, including me and Mick, can stay here. How's that?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tag and Jackie were especially impressed with Micky and Jade taking charge of things so efficiently.

"I'm going to help rescue Ice too" Cassie said firmly, which surprised everyone.

"Are you sure, dear? Your health not good" My-Yung asked.

"Hey you can hit me up with that healing potion right? Plus knowing that Ice is still alive is a big boost already. Please. I wanna help. This is my man we're talking about here." Cassie begged. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Cassie dear" Tag replied, "You can go. I know how much it will mean to you."

"Pardon our interruption but if you have a family emergency then Cassandra can leave. I'm pleased with the good news about her husband, it certainly cured her just like that!" Dr. Furr said, "And Cassandra dear, be sure you eat and drink plenty to replenish yourself. You're gonna be needing to eat for two for the next few months!"

Everyone went into shock again before Charmaine and Kaysha burst into excitement.

"Ahhhh Cassie you're gonna have a baby! Congrats!" Charmaine squealed as she hugged her younger sister. Everyone else congratulated her as well. The doctors smiled at the quick but positive mood change.

"Wow" Cassie said as she smiled for the first time in several hours, "I'm having a baby! Oh gosh I'm in a much better mood now! Oh wow."

"This is wonderful, I am feeling much more hopeful now!" Tag exclaimed. "Let's move, team!"

As everyone was leaving the hospital room, Cassie looked at her wedding ring.

"Don't worry, babe" she said to herself, "I'm coming."


	8. Chapter 8

When everyone got back to Section 13, they noticed that Lydia, Valmont, and Captain Black had returned from their travels.

"Liddy! Good to have you back!" Tag exclaimed as he hugged his best friend. "Captain, welcome back as well!" he added as he shook Captain Black's hand. "I hope the East Coast treated you well!"

"Heeeey! How was England?" Charmaine asked her uncle and aunt after greeting them.

"Jolly good as always" Valmont replied with a smile, "We enjoyed being able to spend time with family."

"Thank you for taking over for me in my absence, Tag! How did everything go here?" Captain Black asked.

Tag sighed. "It's been a very hectic few days unfortunately. We had quite a few incidences come up."

"What happened, Tag? And hey, where's Ice?" Lydia asked when she noticed that one of her nephews was missing.

The crew looked away for a moment. "It's a loooooong story." Micky replied. "Hope you guys have some time."

Back in the South Shetland Islands, Strikemaster Ice was walking around in the biting cold temperatures, his skin starting to get frostbitten and his body temperature beginning to drop dangerously low.

"Yo...I...Ice don't like _this _ice" he shivered. He searched around desperately for any kind of shelter. His body started to shiver as it started failing from the lack of heat. Ice tried to focus but only saw his world getting blacker as he passed out. A few minutes later, a man walked up to him and, being surprised, picked him up and took him away.

"Oh my gosh. So what you're saying is that these three strangers and Jade's friend Larry banished Ice to some faraway place and took the amulets that belonged to Ice and Cassie for an unidentified purpose?" Lydia asked in shock.

"Yep. So now we're splitting up duties. Half of us are going to Antarctica to rescue Ice and the rest of us are staying here and are gonna try to find the amulets." Micky explained. "We were hoping you two could help us."

"For sure! But why didn't you call us? We would've been home much earlier!" Lydia exclaimed.

"We didn't want to disturb you on your vacation, Liddy" Tag replied.

"Are the rest of the amulets here?" Captain Black asked.

"Yeah, we locked them in a vault for safe keeping" Jade replied. "But we gotta find the other two!"

"Are the Enforcers coming?" Charmaine asked Jade.

"Yeah I talked to all of them and they'll be here asap." Jade said, "Once they show up we'll come up with a major plan!"

"Cassie are you okay, dear?" Lydia asked her youngest niece, concerned about her feelings since Ice was gone.

"Better than earlier today" Cassie replied, "That idiot Larry gave me the impression that Ice was dead, and I just lost it. But when I found out that he's still alive and that I'm pregnant, I'm in a much better mood."

"Well don't worry dear, we'll save Ice and-hold on, did you say that you're pregnant?" Lydia asked in surprise.

"Yeah" Cassie said with a shy smile.

"Awwww!" Lydia squealed as she gave her a hug, "Sassy Cassie is having a baby! My word you girls have grown up way too fast!"

Valmont laughed. "Congrats, darling" he added as he hugged Cassie as well.

Back in the Antarctic region, Strikemaster Ice woke up and was alarmed to feel a mask over his mouth.

"Yo, now where am I?" he thought to himself as the oxygen went into his body, "Every time I wake up it seems that I'm endin' up in a totally different place." He noticed that he was lying on a comfortable bed, had warm clothes on and was covered by a cozy sherpa blanket.

"Ah, it's good to see you awake" a man with blonde hair and dark green eyes said as he entered the room. Ice's eyes got wide when he recognized the man.

"Yo, I don't believe it!" he thought with surprise. "Kyle!"

"Man it's great to see you again, little bro" Kyle said with a smile. "Once you're breathin' normal again we _gotta_ catch up! It's been so many years! I first wanna find out what the hizzle you're doing all the way down here."

Back in San Francisco, the Enforcers arrived at Section 13 and the crew finished up discussing their game plan.

"Alright, sweet!" Micky said, "So here's what it looks like: staying here will be me, Jade, Tag, DJ, Kaysha, My-Yung, Lydia, Valmont, Chow, and Finn. Everyone else will be going down to the Islands to find and rescue Ice. How does that sound?"

"Good to me!" Lydia exclaimed, "Although I think we should do a swap. Charmaine should really stay here, I don't think it would be good for her and the baby to go down to Antarctica."

"Yeesh! Why didn't I think about that before, somehow I forgot that Charmaine's pregnant" Micky teased herself.

"But I don't wanna be away from Cobra!" Charmaine whined, "I know I'm a month away but still!"

"I agree with Mickster, it'd really be better for you to stay here, love" Cobra said, "I wanna stay here with you but at the same time me and DJ feel like we should go down and rescue our best friend. Three of us are like the Three Musketeers, ya know?"

Charmaine didn't like the idea but she had to be considerate of her husband's feelings. The Ice Crew would always be a close unit and she understood that. "Okay, babe. I got you."

"I agree" Kaysha said, "I'd prefer for DJ to stay here with me but if you guys really wanna go down, I understand. Why don't Hak Foo and Ratso stay here with the rest of us and we can swap that way?"

"I'm down for that" Micky said, "Everyone else agree?" The crew nodded their heads at the same time.

"Cool" Jade added, "We better get ready to move out! Rescue the Ice Man and the amulets!"

Min, Jake, and Adam were at their hideout, waiting for Larry to return from picking Cassie up at her apartment.

"Are you sure you want that kid tagging along?" Jake asked, "He's really annoying."

"Yeah, the whole dramatic thing with the girl is a little...weird" Adam said.

"But it got us the amulets, didn't it?" Min replied with an evil grin, "We'll deal with him later on once we get all the amulets but for now, we need him. I have a feeling that girl knows a thing or two about the amulets and I want more information. No doubt dear uncle and aunt are getting restless."

"Ugh! I don't know where she is!" they heard Larry yell once he walked into the room, "I went back to her apartment to bring her with me but she was gone. And I have no idea where she could be!"

"Do not fret. If you get me something that belongs to her I can request a locator spell from uncle and auntie" Min said, rolling her eyes a bit. "While we're at it hopefully they'll reveal to us where the next amulet is at. We should send these amulets off to them so that we won't be responsible for them anymore."

Somewhere in the Far East, an older eccentric looking Chinese man and woman were sitting together, looking into a cauldron.

"I hope Min retrieved the amulet" the woman said, "I am getting impatient."

"Do not worry, Dong-Mei" the man said, "I am sure she accomplished the task we assigned to her."

A box suddenly emerged from the cauldron. Dong-Mei opened it and smiled.

"Look at this! Two amulets!" she cried.

"Let me see!" the man said as he took the box. He looked inside and picked up the sky and mountain amulets.

"Yeeeees. Not only did she retrieve the amulet we were seeking but another as well! Somehow I feel that the humans who owned these amulets have a significant relationship with each other that I must look into."

"It looks like also that Min is seeking the ingredients for a locator spell and wishes to know the location of the next amulet" Dong-Mei said as she read a note that was in the box.

"We will take care of both matters in just a moment." the man replied, "But first we must absorb the powers of these amulets and render the objects useless for our enemies. Now we are two steps closer to taking over the entire earth!" he added with an evil cackle.


	9. Chapter 9

Strikemaster Ice had improved to the point of being able to breathe on his own. Kyle had taken the mask off and prepared something warm for him to eat and drink.

"Yo man! I still can't believe you're here!" Ice exclaimed to his older brother, "What chu doin' all the way down here?"

Kyle smiled. "Well after I graduated med school a buddy of mine asked me to come down here for a year while he and some others worked on a research project. He wanted a doctor on site because of the freezin' cold conditions. Project ends in a week so I'll finally get to go back to the States! Good thing I was walkin' outside today cuz you could've died out there! What's your story man! Last time I was home I heard you ran away?"

Ice took a big sigh and told his story to his older brother, from training at the Zu Monastery and meeting his crew to being in jail to meeting and getting married to Cassie. He was pretty nervous about telling the truth since his brother was always a good guy but he did it anyways, though he left out all the magic stuff for the moment since he was sure Kyle wouldn't believe him.

"Get outta here! _You're _married?!" Kyle exclaimed, "Mr. Girls-suck-and-I-don't-want-their-drama-yo got himself a girl?!"

Ice laughed out loud. "Yeahhh for reals right!" he replied as he stuck out his left hand to show Kyle his wedding ring, "But marrying her's the smartest thing I've ever done, yo! I can't wait for you to meet her!"

Kyle grinned. "That's good for you! Man sounds like you've been through a lot. Proud of you for changing, dude. That takes guts."

Ice smiled as he gave his brother a hug. "Thanks, yo. Gosh I miss my Cassie so much, I wish I could call and tell her I'm okay, I'm sure she's freaked! Hope that fool Larry hasn't made no moves on her."

"Power lines are down but in a few days, they'll be alive and kickin' again!" Kyle replied.

"Well I guess I can wait, yo!" Ice said, "So uh, tell me more 'bout what's been going on in yo life."

Back in San Francisco, the Section 13 crew who was going to Antarctica was packing their bags on a plane, having nothing but the warmest of clothes, essentials for being in freezing cold temperatures, and ingredients for spells.

"Everyone ready?" Jackie, who was designated the leader of the mission, asked those who were going with him. They nodded as they began to board the plane.

"Hope you find Ice, Uncle Jackie!" Jade said as she gave her uncle a hug. "Be careful!"

"I do too. Be safe up here, and remember everything me and Uncle taught you as you take on the bad guys" Jackie replied, though he was feeling confident in his niece's abilites.

"Take it easy, Cass!" Kaysha said as she hugged her younger sister goodbye, "Hopefully Ice will be easy to find."

"Thanks, sis, I hope so too" Cassie replied, "I can't wait to tell him I'm pregnant! He's gonna be stoked!"

Kaysha and Charmaine then turned to their husbands and hugged them tight.

"Please be careful, babe" Charmaine said to Cobra with a worried look on her face, "I hope you'll be home before the baby's born."

"I will, yo. I love you, cutie" Cobra stated as he kissed his wife's lips passionately.

"Bye bye little B" DJ Fist said as he held his son and kissed his head gently, "Take good care of mommy while daddy's gone."

Kaysha laughed softly. "He will. You take good care of yourself too, baby. I love you" she added as she and DJ kissed and share one more big hug. DJ smiled bravely and kissed his wife's cheek before going on board. The crew who was remaining behind watched as the plane flew off.

"Do you think they'll come out okay, Liddy?" Charmaine asked her aunt, "Cuz I'm worried sick on the inside."

"I hope so, Char" Lydia replied, "I hope so."

"I have locator spell ingredients ready!" My-Yung said as she motioned everyone to the main lounge where she had set up two cauldrons, one for finding the amulets and the other for finding Larry.

"Great!" Jade said, "Uh since Uncle and Tohru are gone me and Mick will help you!" she added as she took Larry's Gameboy out of her pocket.

"How did it go with Larry's mother?" Lydia asked.

Jade sighed. "It was tough. Getting something that belonged to Larry was a piece of cake but Larry's mom doesn't believe that Larry went bad, so she's not exactly happy with us."

"It's a hard pill to swallow, unfortunately" Tag said, "My uncle and aunt were quite devastated when they found out that Sheila was a good girl gone bad."

"Well regardless, we gotta find where Mr. Hopeless-in-love is so that we can find our mystery crooks" Micky said. "Let's make some spells!"

My-Yung first performed the spell to find Larry. She put the Gameboy into the cauldron after mixing up the ingredients and chanted something in Korean. After the spell, a hologram shot up.

"The Helm's Fish Hennery!" Valmont exclaimed, "That was once the Dark Hand's primary hideout when searching for Shendu's demon brethren."

"So they're hiding out there! Well that's convenient, Jackie and I have been there before!"Jade said.

"Okay, good! We have something to work with! Alright then, now where's the amulets?" Tag asked.

My-Yung followed the instructions on the magic amulet scroll on how to locate the sky and mountain amulets. After chanting the Korean spell, she was surprised to see nothing happen.

"Aiyah! Spell did not work!" she cried.

"Did you follow the instructions right?" Micky asked.

"Yes! Word by word! I have learned of such cases when training with Chi Mistress Fong! Spell did not work because power of amulets has been drained out of them somehow! Spell can only locate amulets if power resides within them!"

"Aww man! Well that's just _great_!" Micky complained.

"Unfortunate indeed but do not worry Micky dear" Tag replied, "Once we find our unknown villians we will make them reveal the location. Two can play this game."

Back at the Helm's Fish Hennery, Min and her henchman were just leaving in search for Section 13. Min's uncle revealed that the six remaining amulets were hidden together at the secret underground base, meaning that their enemies had figured out that the amulets were under attack.

"I can't believe your uncle and aunt wouldn't give us the spell to find my Cassie!" Larry whined.

"I'm sorry, but the amulets are far more important to them at this time" Min said as she rolled her eyes at Larry's juvenile drama, "But we will help you find her soon enough. Now, where does the seeking device indicate we should go?"

"Seeking device?" Larry asked.

"Yes! Seeking device! Don't tell me you didn't bring it!" Min yelled.

"Oh! Uh...I thought you asked Jake to do it" Larry said sheepishly.

Min facepalmed herself in frustration. "I told YOU to do it, you idiot! Go back to our hideout and get it!"

"Yes ma'am" Larry said nervously as he started his way back to the Hennery.

Jake and Adam looked at Min and before they could say anything, she stared at them evilly and said, "Don't start."

Not too long after they left, the Section 13 crew arrived at the Helm's Fish Hennery. Amazingly, Min and her crew were able to walk through the streets of San Francisco out of their sight.

"Alright, crew. This location is not horribly large so let's search the place quickly and carefully" Tag instructed.

"I know all the primary hideouts in case nobody is familiar with the architecture" Valmont added.

The crew walked inside, searching quickly but carefully for Larry and his new "friends". As they went from room to room, Charmaine felt a strong pain hit her abdominal area.

"Ow! What was that?" she thought as she continued to walk. A few moments later, a stronger pain hit the same area.

"Ahhh!" she cried as she fell to the ground. Everyone turned around and crowded around her.

"Charmaine! What's wrong?" Kaysha asked.

Charmaine started breathing hard and tried to look up at the crew while holding her rounded belly in pain.

"Guys...I...I think I need to go to the hospital."


	10. Chapter 10

"The hospital? But you're not due until a month from now!" Lydia exclaimed, being concerned about Charmaine's premature labor contractions.

"I...I know" Charmaine panted, "But...ahhhh!" she cried as another contraction hit her.

"Man, this is serious. Tell you what, you guys stay here and I'll take Charmaine to the hospital" Kaysha said, "I'll call Joella to come with the baby."

"Alright, Kaysha dear" Tag replied, "We'll be okay here. Charmaine I hope you'll be okay hon" he added as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Tag, me too" Charmaine said weakly as everyone else gave her a hug as well.

Kaysha called Joella and explained what was going on. A few minutes later, Joella arrived and took both girls to the hospital.

"Man I hope Charmaine's gonna be okay" Finn said.

"I know, me too" Lydia replied, "Babies being born too early can be really dangerous."

"Well we best finish searching for the villains while we're still here, we can't risk them getting away again" Tag chimed in. The crew walked around more and was surprised to see that nobody besides them was in the Hennery.

"Blast! They obviously left!" Tag complained.

"Dang. Well maybe we'll see them roaming the streets as we go back to Section 13." Chow offered.

As the crew walked towards the front door, they got worried when they saw the front door open. Larry walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Larry!" Micky and Jade exclaimed at the same time.

"Micky? Jade? What are you guys doing here?!" Larry said angrily, "How did you find our hideout?!"

"So you really _are _with the bad guys!" Jade yelled, "You better tell us what's going on!"

"Not until you tell _me _where my Cassie is!" Larry demanded.

Lydia got angry and boldly picked Larry up by the shirt collar. "Listen here, punk! We found out about you going after the amulets and banishing Ice to some desolate island. HOW DARE YOU treat my niece so badly, scaring her to death and tricking her into believing that her husband is dead! Now you're GONNA tell us what's going on and who you're with, and you're gonna tell us NOW!"

Everyone got chills from Lydia's sudden burst of heat. "Whoa, I didn't think Liddy was able to get angry like that" Ratso said to the other Enforcers, who nodded in agreement and kept their distance.

Larry was shaking out of complete fright, knowing that he had no good come back to use against a woman who was taller and stronger than him.

"Uh...a...okay, I'll talk", Larry stuttered, "See I joined up with this lady named Min and these two guys named Jake and Adam. Min has an uncle and aunt who are going after these elemental amulets, and they have the two that we stole from Cassie's house. I came back to get the seeking device cuz we found out that the remaining six amulets are hidden at this Section 13 place."

"So someone IS after the amulets!" Jade exclaimed, "Who's this uncle and aunt?!"

"Hey I don't know everything!" Larry argued, "Min only told me what I just told you okay! Now can you let me go?"

Tag scoffed. "Oh I'll _let you go_, son- to jail for assault, kidnapping, and thievery! Your mother will be so proud when she finds out what you did!" he said sarcastically as he put handcuffs around his wrists after Lydia dropped him. He then dialed 911 to get the police to take him away.

"I can't believe you'd be so mean, Larry!" Jade yelled, "How could you be such a selfish brat?! Some friend!"

Larry hung his head in shame. "I...I'm sorry, Jade. I was so mad knowing that Cassie would never be mine that I let it get to my head. I should have been more like Super Moose, who never let jealously take him over."

"Look I'm sure you'll find a nice girl some day dude, but ruining the true love of others isn't the way to do it! I hope you'll think about that when you're locked up" Micky scolded.

Min, Jake, and Adam were on their way back to the Fish Hennery, irritated that Larry was taking so long to get the seeking device. As they approached, they quickly hid in the shadows when they saw two police cars. They gasped when they saw a police officer shove Larry into the back of his car.

"Whoa! How did Mr. Tainted Love get himself arrested?" Jade whispered to the others.

"Someone obviously found out about our plot!" Min cried angrily, "Just great!"They stayed in hiding and observed the Section 13 crew walking out of the Hennery as well.

"Those must be the guys who know about our plot" Adam added, "Idiot must have blabbed his mouth."

"Ugh, obviously! Stupid kid!" Min griped.

"So uh, we still gonna find that Section 13 place?" Jake asked.

"Well we can't go back to the Hennery! We'll risk getting caught, so now we can't get the seeking device! Dang it, I don't know what to do!" Min complained more. She then noticed Micky in the distance wearing an Abraham Lincoln High School senior class t-shirt and remembered that Micky and Jade were significantly important to her uncle and aunt.

"Hmm..." Min said evilly , "You know what, I actually have a brilliant idea, one that will make getting the amulets much easier."

"What's that, boss?" Jake asked.

Min grinned. "Boys, we're going to school tomorrow."

Back at Section 13, the crew quickly checked the vault to make sure the amulets were still present.

"Welp, all six are here" Jade said after counting.

"And security said that nobody broke in and that there are no unknown individuals around here after checking camera surveillance" Tag added, "But we best be on the lookout anyways. The police have agreed to up their security as well and see if Larry can disclose any information about what the villains look like."

"Well at least we know the amulets are okay for now and that the spell Uncle cast is working. But now I wanna go to the hospital and see what's going on with Charmaine. I'm really worried about her." Lydia said.

At the hospital, the doctors were preparing to perform a C-Section on Charmaine to get the baby out. Since the baby's health was in danger, they wanted to perform surgery to get the baby out as quickly and safely as possible.

"I am so freaked out, Joella" Kaysha said as she held Brayden close to her, "I hope they'll be okay."

"We can only wait and pray" Joella replied, "Did you get a hold of DJ and Shane?"

"No, they must still be flying down to Antarctica, it's a super long flight even with the fastest transport. I think they were gonna spend the night somewhere and split the flight in half that way" Kaysha replied, "Gosh I wish Cobra was here because if something happened...gosh I don't even want to think about that" she added with teary eyes.

The Section 13 crew soon arrived at the hospital and met up with Kaysha and Joella in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Lydia asked worriedly as she hugged her niece.

Kaysha sighed. "She's in the surgery room. The doctors said they wanted to perform a C-Section since the baby's health was suffering. I'm scared to death, guys."

"My heavens" Tag said, "I certainly hope she'll be okay. Be good for us to pray on her behalf."

A few hours later, Tag, Kaysha, Joella, baby Brayden, Lydia, and Valmont were the only ones remaining at the hospital, getting more than anxious for the surgery to be over. The Enforcers, Micky, and Jade had all gone home to bed but had their phones on just in case. A female doctor finally walked out to the waiting room and smiled warmly.

"Are you the family of Charmaine Gray?" she asked.

"Yes" Kaysha replied, "How is she?"

Dr. LeeAnn Thompson smiled big. "Just fine. She's the mother of a small but beautiful baby girl."

Everyone got excited, thrilled and relieved that Charmaine had the baby successfully.

"They're both gonna need to stay here for a few weeks" Dr. Thompson added, "Charmaine is very weak from a complicated birth and the baby is small and weak as well since she was born prematurely. But they're both gonna be alright, it's a miracle they both survived actually so thank God for that! Charmaine's asleep but you all can go see the baby in the special nursery if you'd like."

"Thank God indeed. And thank you even more for saving them, we're indebted to you" Lydia said sincerely.

Everyone got up and followed Dr. Thompson to the nursery. They "awwww"'d as they saw a little four pound baby girl sleeping peacefully with a mask on her face.

"Mitchie Marie Gray...what a beautiful name" Kaysha said as she read the name tag on the crib, "Look Brayden it's your new cousin. Man I wish we could tell Cobra the good news right now, I know he'd be excited."

The next day at Abraham Lincoln High School, Micky and Jade were working on a calculus test when all of a sudden three people burst fiercely through the window.

"Ahhhhh!" the class screamed. The teacher shook in fright, being speechless, as she hid under her desk and grabbed her phone and quickly called 911. The other children started cramming by the door to run outside the classroom. Min ran over and grabbed Micky firmly by the waist.

"Hey! Let me go!" Micky cried as she tried to squirm free.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Jade exclaimed angrily as she ran towards the villains. Before she could help Micky or she could attack, Min threw down a magic bomb that caused her to vanish with Micky, Jake, and Adam.

"Micky! No!" Jade yelled as tears filled her golden brown eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

The police arrived at Abraham Lincoln High School after Micky and Jade's math teacher called 911. They evacuated the entire school and did an investigation concerning Micky's kidnapping.

"I can't believe Micky got kidnapped!" Jade thought worriedly to herself, "This is getting way too serious!" She ran back to Section 13 as fast as possible.

"Tag! Tag!" Jade yelled as she ran into Tag's office.

"Jade! What are you doing home from school? Is something wrong?" Tag asked, surprised to see Jade so early in the day.

Jade panted, trying to catch her breath, and frowned. "It's Micky. The bad guys busted into our school and took her away!"

Tag felt like he got the wind knocked out of them. "Blast! Not my Micky!" he cried, "Sound the alarm and call everyone!" Jade ran to call a code red and Tag slowly walked out of his office, shocked and angry that his niece had been kidnapped and potentially harmed.

A few minutes later, My-Yung, Lydia, Valmont and the Enforcers had arrived at Section 13. Since Charmaine was still in the hospital, Kaysha was staying there with Brayden so that Joella could be relieved of her duties.

"Hey Jade! Why are you out of school so early?" Lydia asked.

Jade sighed."The bad guys broke into our school and kidnapped Micky!"

"Oh no!" Ratso exclaimed, "This ain't good."

"I know" Tag replied, "My-Yung, we'll need you to conjure up a locator spell."

"I will gather ingredients immediately!" My-Yung said.

Jade heard her phone ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed Micky on her caller ID.

"Micky?!" Jade answered hopefully.

"Wroooong!" a woman's voice said on the other line. Jade waved her hands to get everyone's attention and put the call on speakerphone so that they could hear. "This is Min. I know that you know who we are. You'll get your friend back in one piece if you bring all six amulets to us. I don't feel like trying to find your little secret location."

Jade gasped. Déjà vu all over again! Drago once used the same tactic against her to get the demon chi. Now Min was using Micky as a ransom! Jade looked at Tag, hoping he would offer her advice.

"Do what you seem is best, dear" Tag said.

Jade rolled her eyes. Some advice! "Well...umm...it might take some time." she said on the phone.

"I don't have much patience, child!" Min yelled, "I need them by tonight! You can come to the Fish Hennery where we're hiding out and bring them. I found out that you were there earlier. If not, I will see to it that Micky goes into a permanent sleep! You got me?"

Jade shook out of fright. "Errr...uhh...okay okay, I'll be there" She hung up and sighed. "This is bad, guys. They're using Micky as a ransom to get the amulets! But we're not gonna go without a plan to capture them and use good magic against them."

"I agree, Jadester!" Tag replied, "Even though taking the amulets out of Section 13 is very risky we can't risk losing our Micky. _I_ can't risk losing her. But we must move quickly! I wish the others could be back from Antarctica soon!"

At the same time this was happening, Jackie, Viper, DJ Fist, MC Cobra, Cassie, Uncle, and Tohru finally made it to the South Shetland Islands.

"Yo that flight was way too long!" MC Cobra exclaimed as he stretched his back after walking off the plane. DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we must move quickly! Who knows where Ice could be on this island!" Jackie replied. "Uncle, is the locator spell complete?"

"Right here!" Uncle said as he held out a glowing Gameboy that belonged to Ice. The crew started walking through the cold snow, thankful that they were able to see and that they dressed very warmly.

"Ohhhhh...this is_ not_ my kind of weather" Tohru sighed as snow blew coldly in his face. The crew walked tiredly for hours, hoping they would find Strikemaster Ice soon.

"Man, I'm getting beat" Viper complained, "Ice _is_ here, right?"

"Look guys!" DJ Fist exclaimed as he pointed out a building in the distance. The Gameboy started glowing brighter.

"My Ice must be there! Come on, guys!" Cassie exclaimed as she started running towards the building. Everyone ran behind her and when they arrived, walked in slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"Uh hi, can I help you?" a man asked when he approached them, unsure where so many people could have come from.

"We're looking for a guy named Drew Fitzgerald. I'm his wife, Cassie. Is he here?!" Cassie asked anxiously.

The man smiled. "Oh! Wow I can't believe you're here, Strikemaster Ice will be stoked! Follow me!" he added as he led them to a room. Cassie's heart started beating faster with happiness, overjoyed that Ice was still alive.

"Yo! I can't believe you beat me again!" Ice exclaimed as Kyle finished beating him at a round of college football, "Next time I'll be Stanford!"

Kyle laughed. "It's a great school for sure with a fantastic football program!"

"ICE!" Cassie squealed when she saw Strikemaster Ice in the room he was staying in. Ice and Kyle turned around and smiled.

"Cassie!" Ice said excitedly, surprised that she and the others had found him. She bolted across the room to the bed and quickly jumped into his arms, hugging him tighter than she ever did.

"Hi baby, gosh I can't believe you're here yo!" Ice added as he held his wife for a long time, kissing her cheek several times and running his hand through her rainbow streaked blonde hair. Everyone smiled at the sweet reunion between the two.

"Oh Ice" Cassie squeaked as tears started running down her face, "I missed you so much."

Ice smiled more as tears formed in his eyes as well. "I missed you too, sweet thang" he said as he put both his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips gently on hers.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kyle Fitzgerald, Ice's older brother!" Kyle greeted warmly. Everyone's eyes got wide.

"Whoa! Ice has a brother?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yo dude! Ice has been tellin' us about you for a long time! I'm MC Cobra and this here is DJ Fist, good friends and bros of his!" Cobra introduced.

"Oh yeah! Ice told me about you guys! It's great to finally meet you!" Kyle replied.

After smooching for a while, Cassie turned around while Ice held her firmly in his arms. "_You're_ Kyle?!" she asked, "That's awesome! I'm Cassie, obviously Ice's wife!"

Kyle laughed out loud. "I can tell! It's so great to finally meet you, sis! And props for making Ice fall in love and get himself a pretty girl" he teased, which made everyone laugh.

"How did you find Ice?" Jackie asked.

"I was walking outside one day when I saw him passed out in the snow, wearin' next to nothin'! I took him in to this research facility that I've been at and got him back to normal. I haven't seen him in years so in a way I'm glad he wound up here." Kyle explained. "Though I'm happier that you all are here! How did you guys find him?!"

Uncle and Tohru grinned. "Secret" Uncle teased.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my Ice. I owe you one, man" Cassie told her brother-in-law sincerely.

Kyle smiled. "Hey no prob, sis! It's what family does. His health is great so ya'll can go home now if you want!"

"I for one would like to get back to 80 degree weather" Jackie teased, which everyone laughed at as well. As the crew began to leave, Strikemaster Ice stood in front of his brother.

"Yo thanks for savin' my life, bro" he said as he gave Kyle a manly hug, "I hope I can do something for you in return."

Kyle beamed. "Hey man, it's so great to see you again! I'm glad we're reunited. And hey, in a week I can come back to the States, so maybe you can let me stay with you and Cassie while I look for a job?" he teased.

Ice smiled more. "Yo man, you got it. Call me when you're in San Fran and we'll hook you up!"

MC Cobra and DJ Fist smiled as they walked by Strikemaster Ice and Cassie. "Yo it's great to have you back, Ice Man! We missed you so much!" Cobra exclaimed. DJ Fist nodded.

Ice grinned. "Thanks dawgs, ain't no one ever gonna break up our crew!"

A few hours later, the Section 13 crew was flying over the Atlantic back towards San Francisco.

"You look tired, Cass" Ice said as he held Cassie in his lap, resting his head on her shoulder.

Cassie smiled. "Yeah a little bit. Gosh you don't know how happy I am that you're alive. Larry and those bad guys gave me the impression that you were dead, and I was so devastated that I ended up being in the hospital for a while cuz my health was so bad. And Larry was prepared to take my stuff to his house so I could be his wife" she said as her eyes teared up from reminiscing bad memories.

Strikemaster Ice got angry instantly. "Yo that fool did that to you?! Imma beat his butt when we get back home, ain't nobody gonna treat my lady like that and get away with it! I'm sorry you had to go through all that, honey."

Cassie hugged Ice tighter and kissed his lips briefly but sweetly. "I love you, Ice. And oh gosh, I almost forgot! I have the best news ever."

"What's that?" Ice asked.

Cassie grinned wide and looked into her husband's eyes. "We're gonna have a baby."

Strikemaster Ice stared at her dumbfounded and shocked. After a moment of silence, he hugged her tight and got excited.

"No way, yo! You're pregnant?! Oh yo that's the best news for reals!" he said excitedly.

Cassie laughed at his enthusiasm and shared a kiss with him. "I know right! Oh my gosh I was so excited to tell you! I'm just surprised that the baby came so soon."

Ice laughed. "Yo I'm not. We went to Hawaii for our honeymoon, remember?" he teased which made them both blush very red. "But I really am excited, I can't believe imma be a daddy! I love you so much, Cass" he added as he pulled his wife close to kiss her.

Back in San Francisco, Jade had gathered all six amulets and put them in a backpack. She met up with everyone else by the exit of Section 13.

"You guys ready?" Jade asked.

"Ready to kick evil bootie!" My-Yung exclaimed as she held a bag filled with good magic for self-defense.

"Let's get going, our enemies are expecting us!" Tag said as they walked out together

Jade took a big breath and sighed. "We're coming, Micky. Hope we can save you and the amulets at the same time."


	12. Chapter 12

The Section 13 crew made their way to the Helm's Fish Hennery with the amulets. They were prepared to save Micky and run off with the amulets, and Tag was determined to catch the three villains who have caused all the problems going on. They approached the entrance and took a deep breath.

"We've approached our target of opportunity" Hak Foo told the group.

"Alright gang, let's do it" Jade said as she turned the doorknob.

"Hotchaaaaa!" Uncle exclaimed as the other half of the Section 13 crew flew back towards San Francisco, "I have discovered a spell that will transport us back to San Francisco at once!"

Everyone else on the plane perked up immediately, interested in what Uncle had to say.

"Yo for reals?!" Strikemaster Ice asked.

"Uncle! You discovered this spell just_ now_?!" Jackie said, surprised.

Uncle shrugged nonchalantly. "Uncle just now discovered spell in book My-Yung gave to me."

"Well let's do it!" Cassie exclaimed, "I'm anxious to get home and kick Larry's butt."

Uncle gathered the ingredients required and recited the Chinese incantation. In a split second, the Section 13 crew found themselves in the plane field at Section 13.

"Whoa!" MC Cobra exclaimed, amazed that the spell worked.

"Now _that's_ a sweet spell!" Cassie added, "Uncle, you'll need to keep those directions on hand!"

Everyone unpacked their things and made their way to the main part of Section 13 in hopes of meeting up with the others.

Kaysha had returned to Section 13 to give an update to the agents about Charmaine when she spotted her husband.

"DJ!" she exclaimed as she walked over quickly with Brayden and gave her husband a big hug.

"Hey baby" DJ greeted as the two shared a sweet kiss. He then took his son into his arms and hugged him close. "Hey little B" DJ said as he kissed his son's head, "I hope you were a good boy for mommy."

Kaysha laughed. "Very good boy! Ice! It's great to see you man, I'm glad you're okay!" she added as she gave her brother-in-law a hug, "How'd you guys get home so fast?!"

"Uncle found a spell to transport us back at super speed" Jackie answered, "Where are the others?"

"Charmaine's in the hospital and I'm not sure about everyone else actually" Kaysha replied.

MC Cobra got worried. "Charmaine's in the hospital?! What's wrong? What happened?!" he asked frantically.

Kaysha grinned wide. "You'll just have to go see your baby girl and find out, _daddy_!"

Cobra looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"A few days ago, Charmaine had contractions while we were looking for the bad guys, so I took her to the hospital with Joella and the doctors said that the baby's health was in danger and that the baby needed to be born right away. For some reason Charmaine's body was birthing the baby sooner than expected or wanted They're both still pretty weak but Charmaine and little Mitchie are doing just fine! Charmaine's been more than anxious for you to come home!" Kaysha explained.

MC Cobra was stunned. He was a father! "Whoa...yo she wasn't due for another month! Man I'm glad they're okay! I should have been here for her, I can't believe I missed my own daughter's birth" he added with a frown.

"Hey its okay, your heart was in the right place. I'm going back to the hospital to check on her-you should come! You too babe, and Ice and Cass" Kaysha replied.

"For sure" Cobra answered anxiously. The other three nodded in agreement as the five left Section 13 after the others congratulated Cobra for becoming a father.

"Welcome back, crew!" Captain Black said after a few minutes as he approached Jackie and company, "You came back quickly! I trust that Ice is back safe and sound."

"Yes, he is on his way to the hospital with Cobra, Fist, Cassie, and Kaysha to see Charmaine's new baby" Jackie replied. "Where are the others?"

Captain Black sighed. "Micky was kidnapped and is being held hostage at the Helm's Fish Hennery. Jade convinced the others to take the amulets that are being ransomed for to save her. I'm glad you all are home because they might need backup."

"Aiyahhhh!" Uncle cried, "Jackie! Déjà vu with niece is veeeeeery bad!"

"I know, Uncle!" Jackie replied, "But to save her best friend, I fear she will do absolutely anything, just like she did when trying to save us from Drago. We must find them before something terrible happens!"

At the hospital, the Ice Crew, Kaysha, and Cassie rushed to the maternity ward and got the nurse's permission to visit. They let MC Cobra go in first so that he could have alone time with his wife and new daughter.

Dr. Thompson opened the door after MC Cobra knocked.

"Uh hi, I'm Shane Gray, Charmaine's husband" MC Cobra introduced.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Thompson, I've been taking care of Charmaine and Mitchie. I'm so glad you're here!" Dr. Thompson said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything you've done, I don't even know how I can thank you" Cobra replied sincerely.

"It's my pleasure" Dr. Thompson said, "I'll go get the baby from the nursery!"

"Cobra! Hi honey" Charmaine greeted weakly. Cobra walked over to her and hugged her gently, being careful not to hurt her stomach."You're home really early. Is Ice okay?"

"Hey sweetheart" Cobra replied as he kissed her lips gently. "Uncle found a spell to get us home super fast, and yeah Ice is fine, he's outside in the waiting room. Kaysha told me what happened. Gosh I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to be with you, I should've stayed here with you. I can't believe I missed my own daughter's birth" he added as he got teary eyed, upset about insisting to go to Antarctica to save Ice.

"Aww baby it's okay, I'm glad that Ice is safe and sound, Cassie was so upset" Charmaine replied, "What matters is that you're here now. I didn't expect for the baby to come this soon so it's not your fault. Oh Cobra she's so beautiful, I can't believe I'm a mommy."

Cobra smiled. "I can't believe I'm a daddy, yo."

"Here she is!" Dr. Thompson announced as she wheeled in Mitchie's crib. Cobra got tearier eyed when he laid eyes on his small but healthier daughter.

"Yo...she's _beautiful_" he whispered as he gently picked her up and held her securely in his arms. Her dark brown eyes stared calmly at him as she breathed through an oxygen mask. Cobra got emotional as he truly realized that he was a father, and that he and Charmaine had made a beautiful baby together.

"A doll face, isn't she babe?" Charmaine asked with a smile.

Cobra smiled as he sat down next to his wife while holding Mitchie. "Beautiful like you are. I promise to stay here with you for the rest of the time you're here. I love you so much, babe" he added as he kissed Charmaine's cheek.

"I'd love that but I heard Jade and Tag and them are going to rescue Micky. You sure you shouldn't help them?" Charmaine asked.

"They're fine I'm sure, Jackie and everyone else are going to help them probably. Plus they want me to stay here with you, and so do I." Cobra replied, "I have to get used to being a daddy!"

Back at the Helm's Fish Hennery, Jade, Tag, Lydia, Valmont, My-Yung, and the Enforcers were looking for the room Micky was being held captive.

"She's gotta be around her somewhere!" Jade exclaimed. She opened the door to a random room and everyone gasped.

"Micky!" Jade cried as she saw her best friend tied up in the back of the room.

"Ah, many thanks for making such a wise decision coming here" Min said darkly as she walked up to the crew with Jake and Adam.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Tag said as he got into fighting position.

"Oh really? You want your niece back alive, don't you?" Min asked. "So, hand them over."

Jade opened her backpack and got the amulets out. "See, here's the amulets! The six ones you don't have! Hand Micky over and I'll let you have them."

"Oh now who says we're doing things your way, shrimp?" Min said darkly, "You hand the amulets over first!"

"No, Micky first!"

"Amulets first!"

"Micky first!"

"Amulets first!"

"Micky first!"

"Amulets first!"

As Min and Jade were arguing, Tag sneaked behind the villains and quickly untied Micky, setting her free. The Enforcers agreed to be a distraction if need be.

"Micky first!" Micky yelled as she ran over towards her best friend.

"Micky!" Jade exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"Fools! Hand over the amulets immediately or I'll kill you all!" Min yelled angrily as she pointed an electric sword towards them.

"Jade! Don't do it!" they all heard a voice say as Jackie, Viper, Uncle, and Tohru bust through the door.

"Jackie!" Jade exclaimed, surprised that her uncle had come home so soon.

"More enemies?! Aww come on!" Min complained as she started feeling outnumbered.

"Uhhhh we can take all of them on, right boss?" Jake whispered to Min.

"I don't know, actually. Go notify uncle and aunt! They can take care of them!" Min whispered back at Jake sneakily ran away.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jackie! Micky is free and we have the amulets! We won't let her get them!" Jade said.

"I think it's time to take our leave, and take you jerks to prison!" Tag added as he got out handcuffs and prepared to arrest Min.

The Section 13 crew was about to attack when all of a sudden Jade felt the amulets leave her hands and levitate in the air.

"Whaa! What's going on?!" she cried.

"Uncle...what is happening?" Jackie asked.

"Do not know! Never see anything like it before!" Uncle replied.

The powers of the amulets started being sucked out of their material forms and were pulled towards the back of the room in the shadows. The transfer was complete and the amulets fell lifelessly on the floor.

"Yeeeees...the powers of the amulets are finally ours!" a man's voice said evilly in the distance.

The Section 13 crew gasped as they saw an old Chinese man and woman emerge from the shadows.

"DAOLON WONG!" Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, Valmont, and the Enforcers cried.


	13. Chapter 13

"Many thanks for bringing the amulets to us" Daolon Wong said evilly, "Now I will be so powerful that even you cannot defeat me, chi wizard." he added in reference to Uncle.

My-Yung immediately recognized Dong-Mei and got upset.

"Dong-Mei! Aiyah not YOU!" My-Yung said angrily.

"How nice to see you again, _friend_" Dong-Mei replied sarcastically.

"My-Yung, who is this female?" Uncle asked.

My-Yung sighed. "Dong-Mei Wong, Daolon Wong's twin sister."

The Section 13 crew's jaws literally dropped in surprise.

"What?! Daolon Wong has a _twin sister_?!" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Guess that explains why they're both so ugly-it runs in the family!" Micky added rudely.

My-Yung nodded. "Me and Dong Mei trained under Chi Mistress Fong together many years ago. Chi Mistress Fong had us compete at end of training to see who would inherit great fortune she had saved for best female chi wizard. I won competition and received much wealth and honor from Chi Mistress Fong. Dong-Mei was angry and stole prize from me and kill Chi Mistress Fong out of jealousy. You will pay for thaaaaaat! How did you discover elemental amulets anyway?!"

Dong-Mei grinned. "When Lord Tarakudo took over the world, I discovered the secret of the elemental amulets after conversation with Master Ikazuki. After they were banished, I discovered ancient legend that speaks of powers of amulets and revived Daolon from Dark Chi Realm in order to get assistance. We found locator spells to reveal location of eight amulets and who had them, and had our niece Min help us. How kind of you to bring amulets to us without us putting up a fight."

"Whoa, Min's the niece of Daolon and Dong-Mei?! I'm sorry" Cassie said sarcastically, which made Min angry.

"Chyeah no kidding! What is it with evil family members these days?!" Micky asked.

My-Yung was prepared to fight. "You are more terrible now that before! You will not get away with amulet powers! I will see to it using the powers that Chi Mistress Fong taught us so well."

Dong-Mei laughed. "Oh? Well watch us! And I will prove why I am the better chi wizard!" she said as she chanted a Chinese spell that allowed her, Daolon Wong, Min, Jake, and Adam to disappear instantly.

"Blast!" Tag cried, "They got away AGAIN! I'm really starting to get bad with arresting criminals."

"Uncle, we must catch them! What will they do with the powers? How do we defeat them?!" Jackie asked frantically.

Uncle sighed. "Uncle does not know. But we must do research IMMEDIATELY! Everyone! To my shop!"

Back at Uncle's Rare Finds, Uncle, My-Yung, and Tohru were looking through different spell books, hoping they would find out how to retrieve the powers of the elemental amulets.

Micky was looking at her trusty elemental amulets book while preparing water with lemons for all the guests.

"Man I can't believe this is happening" Micky thought to herself, "I hate being the Master Element! Magic was cool when I first saw it with my own eyes but now I hate it! It hurts other people and makes life miserable. I wish magic would go away forever." She was so deep in thought that she accidentally knocked a bowl of lemons over, and the juice leaked onto a blank page near the back of the book.

"Aww dang!" Micky cried as she grabbed some napkins to wipe up the mess. When she looked at the book, she gasped. The heated light that the book was under interacted with the lemon juice to expose writing in invisible ink.

"No. Way!" she exclaimed. "A secret message!" She read the writing on the page and gasped more.

"Jadeeeeeee! Uncleeeee!" Micky yelled as she ran into the library with the book in hand.

"Aiyahhh! Why is Jade's twin so loud?!" Uncle complained.

"You'll never believe what I found!" Micky said as she showed the secret page to Uncle and My-Yung.

"Aiyahhh" Uncle replied, "Ancient inscriptions revealed through in invisible ink!" After skimming the writing on the page, he read it out loud.

"Warning: Do not ever let elemental amulets fall into evil hands. If they do, the dark chi and good elemental powers will conflict, and elemental powers will be susceptible to abuse by evil ones, becoming just as destructive as evil counterparts. But do not worry, there is hope! A Master Element Amulet is hiding away from the forces of darkness, and if the Master Element herself finds and activates Amulet, powers will return to original amulet forms."

"Whoa, so there's another special amulet just for me! That's awesome" Micky replied.

"What does the book mean when it says that the elemental powers will be abused if they fall into the wrong hands?" Jade asked.

"I am not sure" My-Yung replied, "Must still do research! But I fear that something bad is about to happen. We must work quickly! And must gather ingredients to discover location of Master Element Amulet. I fear that ugly Wong twins will take world under their possession."

At the hospital the next day, Charmaine was feeding Mitchie while she and MC Cobra watched TV.

"Man I love football season!" Charmaine exclaimed as they were watching a football game, "Chargers are doing amazing this year so far!"

Cobra grinned. "Yeah they're off the hook, yo! I love that I get to watch sports with my ladies."

Before the third quarter finished, an urgent news broadcast appeared out of nowhere.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you urgent international news" the reporter said, "All around the world in different spots, nature is acting at an unusual worst. Dormant volcanoes in the South Pacific have been erupting profusely and oceans have been creating powerful, deadly hurricanes at sizes stronger than anything seen before. Many have already been injured or killed. Scientists are investigating immediately why these unusual disruptions in nature are occurring. If you have been affected and need assistance, please call 911 and get help immediately."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful!" Charmaine exclaimed with horror, "Those poor people. Where the heck is all that coming from?"

All of a sudden, MC Cobra and Charmaine felt strong, forceful shaking in the ground that started making things in the recovery room fall off the walls. The walls began to crack as well.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Cobra and Charmaine yelled fearfully.


	14. Chapter 14

"Cobra! What are we gonna do?!" Charmaine cried, terrified that her or her husband or daughter would get hurt.

"Charmaine!" Dr. Thompson yelled as she ran into the room, "Quickly! Everyone's going outside!"

"But I...I'm too weak to stand up" Charmaine stuttered, still weak from the emergency birth.

MC Cobra picked her and Mitchie up gently and ran as fast as possible outside the hospital. Cobra struggled to dodge the falling debris but was able to make it outside with Dr. Thompson. Everyone watched in horror as the hospital collapsed and the earthquake stopped.

"Oh my gosh" Charmaine gasped as she saw several buildings around San Francisco fallen on the ground.

"This is bad, yo!" MC Cobra said. "We gotta make sure the rest of the crew is okay!"

Ring ring! Micky heard her phone ring at Uncle's shop. "Hey Cobra!" she answered.

"Hey Mickster, are you guys okay? That earthquake was crazy, yo!" Cobra asked.

"Yeah we're fine, Uncle found a spell to protect the shop from the earthquake, at least for a while. He just cast the spell on the rest of the city, though we couldn't stop damage from being done."

"That's nice, hospital is a mess though, and so's most of the city! What's going on?" Cobra asked again.

Micky sighed. "Well we found this prophecy stating that if the amulets fell into the wrong hands the evil would override the good side of the powers and abuse them by making them powerfully deadly and destructive. Now I know what they mean! We're trying to find a way to make the chaos stop, but I have a feeling we're gonna have to get the amulet powers back from Daolon Wong and Dong-Mei. They're the ones causing this! Why don't you guys come over?"

"The rest of the crew can but the doc wants Charmaine and Mitchie in the hospital still so we're being transferred to a hospital down in LA for a while. Me and Charmaine are out but Ice, Fist, and Cassie aren't! Kaysha's still gotta take care of her baby."

"I got you. Well you go ahead and do that; we'll find a way to stop this dark magic from going crazy!"

"Thanks, Mickster. Talk to you guys soon."

Micky hung up and sighed. "Man, this is getting way too ridiculous" she said, "We gotta find the Master Element Amulet! Funny how the book doesn't even tell us where it is!"

"Hey Mick, who was on the phone?" Jade asked.

"Cobra. Him and Charmaine and the baby are flying down to a hospital in LA since the one here fell apart from the earthquake. We gotta find a way to stop this stuff from happening! Did Uncle find any more info?"

"Not yet, but we're gonna break out the lemon juice and light so we can see if there's any other hidden messages in the book" Jade replied.

Micky all of a sudden went into a trance, like she did once before.

"Micky? Micky?!" Jade said, wondering why her friend had snapped out of consciousness all of a sudden.

"Micky! Micky!" another woman's voice said.

"Whoa, am I in a trance again?" Micky asked herself. "Bwah! Who are you?" she asked when she saw a woman standing before her with long black hair with red streaks and a long red gown with rhinestones and a Chinese pattern.

"I am Alotma Kai, the good guardian of the Dragon Realm, and your ancestor." the woman replied.

"Whoa, another ancestor who's made me go into a trance? Freaaaaaky!" Micky said.

"It is the only way we can communicate with you" Alotma Kai said rather nonchalantly, "Anyways, I am the good guardian of the Dragon Realm, meaning that I am the one who has the power to suppress the dark dragons from invading the earth. The Dragon Realm rules over all the other realms. I am a descendent of the great Peter as well, and an opponent of the bad guardian of the Dragon Realm: Satan himself."

"Whoa. That's chill and all, but what exactly do you want with me?" Micky asked.

"A long time ago, after Shendu and his demon brethren were defeated, I was given the power of ruling over the Dragon Realm by my husband, a direct descendent of Peter who had powers given to him by the Holy Spirit. I was the last one to receive such powers and because I never married or had children, the power was never passed down, so I became the first Master Element, protecting the eight elements from the forces of darkness. However, before my passing I used good chi magic to create a Master Element Amulet that has the power to stop all dark forces from the Demon Netherworld, the Dark Chi Realm, and the Shadow Realm from terrorizing the earth. A prophecy was given to me regarding who would be the next Master Element and the one who would suppress all evil forces with the alignment of the Ultimate Good Chi Stars. And that is you, Micky McStone."

"The Ultimate Good Chi Stars? What the heck is that? No offense, but the name's kinda cheesy!" Micky said.

"I'm not the one who named them, dear." Alotma Kai replied, "Anyways, Peter already told you that you are the Master Element and I understand that you do not want to carry that load anymore. It is very noble of you to think of others and not take advantage of the powerful elemental power you have over fire. Do not be worried, you will soon cede your title and all magic will stop for nine centuries. That is why Shendu, after becoming a statue, was unable to obtain all twelve talismans for that same period of time. The Ultimate Good Chi Stars prevented that, along with all dark magic activity itself. Your chi wizards friends received their training from two other descendents of mine, Chi Master and Mistress Fong, because I had told them that the alignment of the stars would soon change and so they needed to train others to help them in the fight against evil. I knew the Bad Chi Stars were coming with the arrival of Shendu's son, Drago, and the arrival of the even more destructive Ultimate Evil Chi Stars arrived when your McPeek friends were initially kidnapped. Daolon Wong and Dong-Mei Wong were both students of Chi Master and Mistress Fong as well but jealousy was what drove them to become evil and because they became aware of what was to come, they fought hard to discover ways to take the earth into their rule."

"Whoa, that's a heck of a story. This whole jealously bug is really going around!" Micky said in amazement.

"Indeed. It is up to you, Micky McStone, to use the Master Element Amulet to draw the powers back into the amulets. That will stop the disruption of the elements that has been going on. The elements of the earth are being controlled by the evil that the amulets are being controlled by and you must stop it before the entire human race is eliminated." Alotma Kai instructed.

"This is freaky!" Micky exclaimed, "But how do I find the Amulet? And do I need the other elemental humans to help me?"

"No. As the Master Element, you have dominion over all eight elements. I will use my powers to deliver the Master Amulet to you immediately. But you must follow my instructions carefully: the alignment of the Ultimate Good Chi Stars begins in ten hours and two minutes. When the clock strikes 9:00 pm, you must activate the Master Element Amulet, and that will draw the powers of the amulets back to their material forms and cause Daolon Wong and Dong-Mei Wong to be drawn back into the Dark Chi Realm where they will be trapped for nine centuries. The elemental disruptions will cease, and everything will be restored back to normal. All magic itself will vanish as well. If you do not activate the amulet at the precise time, then the fight against darkness will be much harder, and you must figure out the way to defeat them. If nothing is done, then Daolon Wong and Dong-Mei will be able to use their powers to defeat all mankind even though no magic can enter or exit the world during the time frame."

"Geez, magic has so many weird rules!" Micky complained, "But I got it. Do I need to be in range with all the amulets?"

"Yes" Alotma Kai answered, "That is very important as well. I will tell you that Daolon and Dong-Mei Wong are in their castle in Tibet, controlling the elements of the earth for destruction from that location. You must go there and activate the Amulet at still 9:00 pm your time. I know you can do it. With the help of the Chosen One and the chi wizards you are acquainted with, you will succeed. Now go, save the world from evil and use your Master Element title one last time with honor and righteousness."

"I will, Alotma Kai, I will. Uh thanks for the chat, and thanks for telling me how to save the world."

"It's my pleasure, dear. Make us proud" Alotma Kai said with a smile as she vanished and Micky awoke from her trance.

"Micky! You okay? You went all dreamy on me!" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just had another weird trance. Whoa!" Micky replied as the Master Element Amulet immediately appeared in her hands.

"Hey, is that the Master Element Amulet thing?!" Jade asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Micky answered; amazed that Alotma Kai had kept her word. "Follow me! I know how to save the world once and for all!"

"So we must go to Daolon Wong's fortress and activate amulet at time of alignment of Ultimate Good Chi Stars?" Uncle asked when Micky told everyone about her amazing trance.

"Yep, that's what she said!" Micky replied.

"This is too weird" Jackie added, "But we must move quickly! We know where Daolon Wong's dark temple is at, though getting there is going to take many hours."

"Not unless Uncle uses the same transport spell that he used to get us home instantly!" Tohru stated.

"T, you're genius!" Jade exclaimed. "Let's just hang around here until the time gets close and then a few minutes before we can use the spell and get us to the castle and then when 9:00 hits- babamo! Bye bye magic!"

"I think that's a brilliant plan, Jade!" Tag praised, "What do the rest of you think?"

"Uncle is pleased with that idea, and is anxious to put Daolon Wong and ugly twin sister into permanent hibernation! What you do think, My-Yung?"

"I agree!" My-Yung replied, "My-Yung is eager to get revenge on old friend and punish her for killing Chi Mistress Fong. My-Yung is also ready to be done with magic forever. I do not like being a chi wizard anymore; too many people get hurt from magic!"

Micky and Jade grinned. "Daolon Wong and Dong-Mei, you guys are going DOWN!"

*Note to authors: Alotma Kai is a borrowed idea from Alana Fox, who introduced the idea to me, which I then used while putting my own spin on the character! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

MC Cobra, Charmaine, and Mitchie were successfully transferred down to a hospital in LA, which was surprisingly not affected by the earthquake. Kaysha had also gone down to protect herself and Brayden at DJ Fist's request.

"Man it's great to be back in LA!" Charmaine exclaimed as she got comfortable in her hospital bed, "I miss it down here!"

Cobra grinned as he held his daughter. "Yeah it's a chill town yo! Too bad we're gonna miss out on the final battle between good and bad, yo."

"Aww don't worry about it, dude, I bet you $20 Cassie will record the whole thing" Kaysha teased, which made them laugh.

"Well who do we have here!" the three heard a male voice say. They turned around and smiled big at the sight of Larry Franklin, a Hollywood movie producer and long time friend of Lydia and Tag's.

"Uncle Larry!" Kaysha and Charmaine exclaimed. Kaysha walked over to give him a hug.

"Hi sweetheart!" Larry greeted, "My goodness this boy is getting big!" he exclaimed as he held Brayden for a moment. "Now where's my new niece?"

Charmaine grinned. "Over here!" she said as she motioned for Larry to come near her and Cobra. "Oh my goodness, what a beauty!" he exclaimed, "Good news, Shane: she doesn't look a thing like you" he teased, which made Charmaine and Kaysha guffaw while Cobra rolled his eyes and laughed at Larry's humor. "Oh I'm just kidding, it's a good thing you girls married some good looking guys!" Charmaine and Kaysha laughed more while they blushed slightly.

"Some crazy weather that's been going on, huh?" Larry changed the subject randomly as he handed Brayden back to Kaysha so that he could hold Mitchie, "You kiddos have any idea where it all came from?"

Kaysha, Charmaine, and MC Cobra looked at each other and sighed.

"Larry, there's something about us that you should know. Hope you have time cuz it's a loooooooong story." Charmaine said.

Back in San Francisco, the crew was preparing to transport themselves to Daolon Wong's castle in Tibet. It was ten till 9:00 pm their time.

"Alright, guys, you ready?" Jade asked.

Everyone nodded as Uncle, My-Yung, and Tohru held up their blowfish, ready to fight.

"Wong siblings will get booties kicked!" My-Yung exclaimed confidently.

"Awesome. So here's the game plan: me and Jade are gonna hide out in the shadows while you guys create a diversion. And then when 9 hits, bam! They gone!" Micky said.

"Sounds good to me, homegirl" Strikemaster Ice replied. Ice, Fist, and Cassie had agreed to help out in the final fight between good and evil.

"Me too! I for one am more than ready to be done with magic for good!" Jackie added.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with you. Uncle, is the spell ready?" Jade asked.

"Ready to go!" Uncle answered. He then chanted something in Chinese and all of a sudden, the Section 13 crew found themselves inside a dark, haunting tower in the Far East.

"Whoa, this is it alright!" Jade said. "Now, we just gotta find Mr. and Mrs. Ugly."

"Just, uh, one question: how are we gonna know when it's 9:00 San Fran time? We're in a totally different time zone and my phone just changed times!" Finn exclaimed.

Everyone else looked at their phones. "Hey yeah! You're right! Dang it, why didn't we think of that before we came?" Micky cried. "How are we gonna know?!"

"Do not worry! My-Yung's watch still shows San Francisco time. Is not digital like young people technology." My-Yung said as she took off her watch.

"Sweet! Thanks, My-Yung! Old school is pretty cool sometimes!" Jade exclaimed as she took My-Yung's watch.

The crew walked around for a while until they entered a large room with a staircase that led to a cauldron.

"Man, this place could sure use some redecorating" Cassie said, "But I guess I wouldn't expect anything more or less from those chi geezers."

"Who dare intrudes on our castle?!" Dong-Mei yelled as she and Daolon Wong emerged from the shadows and stared at the crew, who jumped with surprise.

"You!" Dong-Mei cried, "How did you find our castle?!"

"Perhaps Daolon Wong forget that I have visited fortress many times before" Uncle said dryly.

"Fools!" Daolon Wong yelled, "With the powers of the elemental amulets you will be unable to defeat us!"

"Oh, we see about that! Two chi wizards against three chi wizards" My-Yung said as she, Uncle, and Tohru got close to the evil duo.

"Attack!" Daolon Wong commanded. The two Wong siblings used some of the elements to attack the chi wizards and the others, once they jumped into the fight, but were being combated by good magic.

"Arghhhh!" Daolon Wong growled in frustration. He then activated the power of the moon element, which caused everyone but the Wong duo to levitate in the air. Dong-Mei then used a spell to freeze them into space.

"Ah, excellent" Dong-Mei said evilly, "You are unable to move and with the power of fire, you will be toast."

"Gah! Those guys are in trouble! One minute till 9! You ready, Mickster?" Jade asked as she and Micky hid, watching the fight from afar.

"Yep!" Micky replied as she held the Master Element Amulet tightly in her hands.

As the time quickly approached, Micky began to have a fight between her good side and bad side.

"Don't do it, Micky!" the bad side said, "Dark magic is good, and you can use your powers to join forces and help take over the world! Magic is fun, do you really wanna see it go away?"

"Don't listen to that bimbo!" her good side said, "Think of all the problems magic as a whole has caused! Think of how happy you'll make Jade and your other friends if you do what Alotma Kai asked you to do! Be a smart girl and do as you're told!"

"No, rebel!" the bad side argued back.

"Obey!"

"Rebel!"

"Obey!"

"Rebel!"

"OBEY!"

"REBEL!"

"Micky! Thirty seconds left! Get ready!" Jade's voice said as she eyed My-Yung's watch. Micky snapped out of her coma and became focused. The Section 13 crew got worried as Dong-Mei was about to attack them with fire.

"Okay, let's end this." she said to herself.

"Now!" Jade yelled as the clock struck nine. Micky squeezed the handle of the Master Element Amulet. All of a sudden, all eight amulets came out of their hiding place, were joined together and forged a circle.

"What! Wha...what's happening? What trickery is this?!" Dong-Mei cried as the powers were drawn out of her and Daolon's bodies and back into the amulets. The Section 13 crew unfroze from their gravity-resistant state and fell to the floor, looking on in amazement at what was happening. When all eight powers returned to their vessels, the Master Element Amulet floated out of Micky's hands, joined itself with the other amulets, and opened up a portal that led to the Dark Chi Realm.

"Ahhhhhhh! Noooooooo!" Daolon Wong and Dong-Mei screamed as they were sucked into the void, which was sealed shut after they both passed through. The amulets then popped out of existence.

"Wooooo! It worked!" Micky was the first to cheer and she and Jade started hugging each other. The rest of the Section 13 crew started celebrating as well.

"Way to go, Mickster and Jadester!" Tag praised as he hugged the two teen girls, "I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Tag! Micky! Look!" Jade exclaimed as she pointed out the window. Everyone ran over and watched in amazement as the alignment of the Ultimate Good Chi Stars lined up to say "Well done, Micky McStone. Live your life in peace. Alotma Kai."

"Whoa, that is raaaaaaad!" Micky exclaimed.

Tohru laughed. "You have both done well. I am very proud of you both. Because of you, magic will be sealed for the rest of all our lives. Finally, things will get back to normal."

"Uncle is going to miss being chi wizard" Uncle said as he sulked a little, "Playing with magic gave me great joy."

"It will be okay, Ji" My-Yung replied as she gave him a friendly hug, "I will miss it too. But now you can focus more time on oil painting!"

Uncle brightened up right away! "Veeeeery true! And antiques!"

Jackie laughed as he hugged his niece. "Aren't you glad that it's _finally_ over, Jade?"

Jade thought deeply for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am. I mean all those adventures with the talismans and demons and Oni and amulets was great and all but I think it'll be nice to not have to worry about magic anymore. Guess it had to end sometime. Geez I can't believe I said that, I hate growing up!" she teased which made everyone laugh.

"Yeah it sucks sometimes, but you'll get used to it!" Lydia said with a smile. "Come on guys, let's go home."


	16. Chapter 16

Several months passed by since Daolon and Dong-Mei Wong were banished and magic was suppressed under the alignment of the Ultimate Good Chi Stars. Min, Jake, and Adam were discovered hiding out in the castle and were arrested, joining the same prison where Sheila McStone was held hostage. Larry was released after six months and apologized to Strikemaster Ice and Cassie for letting his jealously get the best of him. His mother continued to struggle in trusting her son after what he did so he eventually left San Francisco and disappeared out of Micky and Jade's lives. Kyle Fitzgerald, after being released from his duties on the South Shetland Islands, lived with Ice and Cassie for a while until he found a job down in Los Angeles. The Ice Crew was offered a high-paying engineering job in San Diego, which they accepted. Nathaniel and Kelly McPeek were delighted that their children and grandchildren would live close by, though Section 13 was sad to see them go. Life had finally returned back to normal and the damage done by the disruption of the elemental amulets was magically restored. Alotma Kai watched over Micky, being pleased that magic would never again interfere with her or the rest of the Section 13 crew and that the balance between good and evil was finally restored.

"This is it! Can you believe we're graduating from high school today?!" Micky asked as she and Jade finished adjusting their graduation caps and gowns.

"It's crazy!" Jade replied, "And I once thought I'd be stuck in Miss Hartman's class forever."

When the two girls walked out of a room in Section 13, they were met with flashing cameras.

Both Micky's parents and Jade's parents had come in from Hong Kong and Jackie, Tag, and the rest of the Section 13 crew had taken the day off to celebrate.

"Oh my goodness! My little girl is all grown up!" Jade's mom exclaimed.

"Work the camera, Michaela!" Becky McStone said.

Micky and Jade rolled their eyes. "You think they're obsessing a little?" Jade whispered to Micky.

"Tch, a _little_? Try A LOT!" Micky whispered back.

Later on, everyone met together at the University of San Francisco, where the ceremony was being held.

"Hey guys!" Cassie greeted as she, her sisters, and the Ice Crew showed up and hugged Micky and Jade. Brayden was a year old and was learning how to walk, which caused DJ Fist and Kaysha to keep up with him more. Mitchie was a lively, healthy baby girl, and Strikemaster Ice and Cassie welcomed their daughter, Morgan, into the world two weeks prior.

"Hey! Aww Mo Mo's so cute!" Micky squealed as she gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek.

"Isn't she! Hopefully she'll stay quiet the whole time! And Ice" Cassie teased.

Strikemaster Ice laughed out loud. "I'll try, yo! But after Micky and Jade get their diplomas I'm playin' Robo Mercs 3 cuz the ceremony is gonna be freakin' long!" He then walked up to Jade and smiled.

"You grew up to be a pretty cool chick, Jade. Ain't no shortstop no more, you're taller than me now! Sorry I messed with you so much when I was with Drago."

"Hey dude, it's all good!" Jade replied, "You're a pretty cool guy yourself. I never would've thought that you and the other guys would get married and have kids! I'm gonna miss you guys when you move to San Diego."

Ice laughed. "For reals! Yo I never thought we would get out of the slammer and meet the three most amazing girls in the world! I'm gonna miss you too, little lady" he added as he gave Jade a hug. "If you're ever in town, come chill with the Ice Crew, yo!"

"Jade Li Chan!" Principal Pamela Turner announced when the ceremony came to the point of handing out the diplomas. The Section 13 crew cheered the loudest when Jade walked up to accept her diploma.

"Jackie you have done such a good job raising Jade all these years!" Shin Chan told his cousin Jackie, "How did you do it?"

Jackie grinned. "I don't know. I just taught her what I knew and somehow she turned out to be a fine young woman."

"Michaela Leigh McStone!" The Section 13 crew cheered loud again as Micky accepted her diploma.

"That's our baby!" Timothy and Becky yelled. "We made her!"

"Wow, way to be obvious, bro" Tag joked as he and everyone else around started snickering.

Micky heard what her parents said and rolled her eyes while laughing. "Man parents are _so_ embarrassing!" she thought.

"Way to go Mickster and Jadester!" Finn exclaimed as the Enforcers were the first to hug Micky and Jade after the ceremony. "Can't believe how fast you two grew up!"

"We are so proud of you!" Shin exclaimed as he and his wife hugged Jade. Micky's parents congratulated Micky in the same way.

"Micky Mick I'm proud of you!" Tag said as he was next to hug his niece. "I am so glad that I got to keep you here in San Francisco with me!"

"Thanks, Uncle Tag!" Micky replied, "Living here has been the best!"

Jackie and Viper approached Jade after the others congratulated her and gave her a big hug.

"You turned out to be a real good kid, Jade" Viper said, "I'm proud of you for everything you've done!"

"Me too" Jackie added, "When you first came here, I had no idea that we would go through so many adventures together. I'm truly proud of you for growing up to be such a wonderful young woman."

"Aww thanks Uncle Jackie!" Jade replied, "I owe it all to you!"

"Do not forget Uncleeeeee!" Uncle interrupted.

Jade laughed. "Of course I won't! You and Big T have been awesome too!"

A few days later, the Ice Crew and their families were finished packing for their move down to San Diego. Before hitting the road, they went by Section 13 to say goodbye to everyone.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Finn said as the Enforcers gave the McPeek girls a hug.

"Yeah, I'm especially gonna miss those adorable kids of yours!" Ratso added as he held Brayden and Mitchie one last time.

"We're gonna miss ya'll too! You guys are pretty cool, thought ya'll was dweebs when we first met ya" MC Cobra teased, which made the Enforcers laugh.

"You too, but you guys are pretty cool too!" Chow replied.

"Bye guys!" Micky and Jade said as they hugged their friends.

"Aww next time I see these guys they're gonna be all grown up!" Micky exclaimed as she held Morgan.

Cassie laughed. "I know, they grow so fast! But you guys can come see us anytime! Keep in touch okay!"

Several others came to say goodbye as well. After saying goodbye to the McPeek girls, Jackie smiled as he approached the Ice Crew.

"I wish you the very best in San Diego. I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of the way you three turned out. I must admit, I never expected you to reform or even get married but I am very glad you did."

Strikemaster Ice grinned. "Chyeah for reals! You're a'ight Chan, I hated you at first but I lightened up when I saw how nice you are. Thanks for everything" he added as he shyly gave him a hug, which Cobra and Fist did as well. Jackie was touched and gave them a hug in return.

Lydia, Valmont, and Tag were the last to say goodbye. Lydia got teary eyed as she hugged her nieces.

"I'm gonna miss you girls so much!" she said as the tears started to flow, "And those beautiful kids of yours! Promise me you'll keep in touch every week."

"Aww of course we will!" Charmaine exclaimed as she hugged her aunt tight and got teary as well, "You've done so much for us- we owe you a ton. Thanks for everything, Liddy. We're really gonna miss you too."

Tag was the last person to say goodbye. "Tell your parents that I say hi and next time you see Uncle Larry tell him to get his backside up here to San Fran for a visit!" he joked as he hugged his "nieces".

Cassie laughed. "We will! I'm really gonna miss you, Taggart Christopher! Who else am I gonna pull pranks on?"

Tag laughed out loud. "Oh I'm sure you'll find a new victim, _Cassandra Jocelyn_! I love you girls so much." He then approached the Ice Crew and smiled.

"Boys, I'm gonna miss you as well. I'm proud of you guys for reforming and for taking good care of my Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie."

DJ Fist, who didn't say much before, grinned and decided to speak up. "We're gonna miss you too, Big T. Listen, thank you for _everything_ you've done for us. If it wasn't for you bringing Lydia to San Fran and Lydia bringing the girls here, there's a good chance we'd still be sittin' in jail all miserable. I've never been so happy in my life, and its all cuz of you introducing us to the three greatest chicks in the world and for givin' us a chance to be good. We owe you one." Strikemaster Ice and MC Cobra nodded in agreement.

Tag was moved by what DJ said and gave a friendly hug to all of them. "Wow DJ, that was one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me. And you guys don't owe me anything, you've given to my girls a love that they once thought they'd never get and three beautiful kids. I couldn't ask anything more from you guys. Thank _you_."

After the goodbyes, the Ice Crew 6 looked back at Section 13 one last time and got emotional as they said their last farewell.

"Thanks for the good times, San Fran" Strikemaster Ice said quietly as they all left to go to their new home.

The next day, Micky and Jade finished unpacking their things in the new room they were going to be sharing at Section 13. Jackie and Viper were sad to see Jade move out but knew they could see her often.

"Man this is so cool!" Micky exclaimed, "Our first day as full time secret agents!"

"I know!" Jade replied, "I've been dreamin' about this for a long time and I can't believe it's finally happening! Ready to go, Mickster?" she asked after they grabbed their things for a full day of work.

"Let's hit it, Jadester!" Micky answered enthusiastically as the two walked out of their room.

"Good morning girls!" Captain Black and Agent Tag greeted the two with a smile after the duo came to Captain Black's office.

Micky and Jade grinned and saluted. "Agent Micky and Agent Jade reporting for duty!"


	17. Final note to readers!

Hey readers! I wanted to write a short little note saying that I have decided that this fanfiction is my last one. I wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read my four fanfictions! There are a ton of JCA fanfics on here that are superior to mine so I truly appreciate those of you who looked at my work; it genuinely makes me feel honored. A special special thanks to Alana Fox for helping me develop all four stories; if it wasn't for her help I probably wouldn't have written more than one story! You can check me out on DeviantArt under the same user name as I've decided to dedicate my time to that site and more time to my college career especially(I have 2 1/2 semesters left until I get my Bachelor's Degree!). However I will still be around every so often to read and comment on the newest JCA fanfics! Thank you all again so much! :)

-Lauren

PS You will see my OCs in an "alternate" ending story that I've given permission to another user to write! But I'll leave you with that cliffhanger ;)


End file.
